


Pád Bastilly

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: Czech Actor RPF, Partička (Czech Republic TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, M/M, Men Crying, Questioning, Requited Love, Sex, Sexual Tension, Unrequited Love, blowjob, handjob
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-05-17 01:02:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 22,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5847808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slash with czech actors in czech language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Zakázané Uvolnění

**Author's Note:**

> Vše v této povídce je čistá fikce! Nechci tímto pokusem nikomu ublížit ani ničit pověst. Dílo nebylo sepsáno za účelem zisku.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cr7gT64eZGc - Zakázané uvolnění by Michal Hrůza

 

Díval jsem se na něj, jako bych jej viděl poprvé. Jako bych teprve nyní prozřel, pořádně otevřel oči a spatřil vše, co mi dříve unikalo. Alkohol možná otupuje mysl, v mém případě ale hlavně zbořil zeď lží, kterou jsem obestavěl pravdu. Nalhával jsem si to, nebo jsem to vážně jen neviděl?

 

Nevěděl jsem, jen jsem se cítil jako znovuzrozený. Jako by mi až teď všechno do sebe zapadlo, dílky skládačky do sebe najednou krásně pasovaly, všechno bylo jasnější, přestože se svět vlivem alkoholu trochu kýval ze strany na stranu.

Naštěstí v rohu boxu nějaké hospody jsem se cítil bezpečně, nemohl jsem nikam upadnout a měl jsem dobrý výhled, i když jsem spíše jen hleděl na už několikátou sklenici plnou zlatavého piva. A myslel na něj, na Ondru.

 

Pátral jsem v hlavě, kdy jsem mohl vidět první náznaky. Možná rok zpátky? Že by tak dlouho? Nebyl jsem si jistý, Ondra se ke mně od samého začátku našeho přátelství choval úplně jinak než k ostatním. Vnímal jsem to, ale nepřikládal jsem tomu zvláštní význam. Až do teď.

 

Vždy jsem se na něj mohl v určitých ohledech spolehnout. Ano, byl nedochvilný, občas roztržitý, arogantní, pedantský, puntičkářský… Ale byl tu pro mě. Kdykoliv mohl, tak se mě zastal, podržel mě. A když nemohl, viděl jsem mu na očích, že by chtěl a snad i že ho to mrzí. Nemusel nic říkat, oči nám stačily.

 

Nikdy na mě nekřičel, nikdy. Slyšel jsem ho řvát, vzteky i zoufalstvím, naštvaného jsem ho viděl tisíckrát a dokázal mi to dát jasně najevo. Ale zatímco na ostatní zvýšil hlas, vůči mně tuto metodu nepoužil.

 

A objetí? Neviděl jsem jej nikoho ze svých kolegů objímat, možná… Možná, vzpomněl jsem si, ale v tu chvíli mi na mysli vytanul jeho výraz, falešný, strojený úsměv, prkennost. Cítil jsem tu změnu mezi takovým objetí a tím, co se dělo, když sevřel v náruči mne. Že bych si tu opravdovost namlouval? Stejně tak upřímnost jeho úsměvu a podivný lesk, snad lesk dojetí, v jeho očích?

 

Hlavně ten pohled… Vážně mi nepřišlo divné, že se na mě dívá tak často? Že se schválně snaží přitáhnout mou pozornost, aby vyvolal na mé tváři úsměv? Asi jsem byl slepý, zabedněný, tupý. Kolikrát jen tak během představení inicioval náš pohled z očí do očí, mně v tu chvíli nic neříkající a přeci tak výmluvný. Ve spojení s upřímným, nehraným a neškodolibým úsměvem mi měl dát jasnou zprávu, která ke mně ovšem dorazila se zpožděním.

 

Ne, vážně nebylo nikomu divné, že třeba hodinu sedím v jedné poloze a hledím před sebe. Ondra tomu říkal, že odcházím, on byl taky jedním z mála lidí, kteří mě spolehlivě uměli vrátit do reality. Zareagoval jsem vždy na své jméno, ale byla k tomu potřeba i jistá intonace a známý hlas. Důvěrně známý hlas.

 

Vybavilo se mi jedno takové procitnut, po němž jsem ihned před sebou spatřil dvě modré, možná šedomodré oči. Pak mi padl pohled na jeho úsměv, spíše pobavený škleb, pak jsem se vrátil k jeho očím, které ale momentálně slídily někde jinde. Měl jsem tehdy jen triko a kraťasy a mně nyní došlo, že si mě v nich prohlížel.

 

Vzhlédl jsem a uvědomoval si svůj vykulený pohled. Vzápětí jsem se uklidnil, zřejmě jsem to měl čekat. Líbilo se mu, co viděl, napadlo mě… Oči mi samovolně bloudily po místnosti, až narazily na něj. S někým se bavil, s kým mě nezajímalo. Potřeboval jsem zjistit jen… Co jsem vlastně chtěl vědět? Jestli se mi taky bude líbit, co uvidím?

 

Chvíli jsem nad tou myšlenkou uvažoval, jenže pak se ve mně zvedla vlna nevole. Nad čím tady vůbec dumám? Že zahodím celý dosavadní život kvůli naprosto nespolehlivému člověku, jenž se častokrát blíží k šílenství? Že zničehonic změním orientaci? Ne, buzerant nejsem.

 

Nevoli následoval vztek. Neskutečný vztek na něj. Jak si může vůbec nedovolit mít takové city vůči mně? Jsme přeci přátelé. Přátelé na nic podobného jako svlíkání pohledem nemyslí. Zbláznil se snad?

 

Drtil jsem sklenici v ruce, náhle jsem měl temno před očima. Hučelo mi ve spáncích. Tenhle pocit jsem neznal, nedokázal jsem se vytočit, ne, doteď jsem vlastně ani neměl potuchy, co je to hněv.

 

Musel jsem něco udělat, nohy se jako na povel daly do pohybu, nesly mě celou místností. Jako ve snu jsem před sebou viděl Ondrův obličej, možná se i usmíval, nevěděl jsem, kdy se jeho výraz změnil na zděšený, nevěděl jsem, jestli jsem tohle vůbec chtěl.

 

Pěst se srazila s jeho čelistí za ustávajícího hluku, jenž se v mžiku změnil v hrobové ticho. Nic jsem nemohl říct, hrdlo jsem měl stažené úlekem, co jsem to provedl, ale v hrudi mě hřálo zadostiučinění, jako bych byl spokojen s tím, že jsem jakékoliv city z něj tou ranou vymlátil. Nic víc jsem v tu chvíli nepotřeboval.

 

Otočil jsem se k němu zády, jeho slova, jestli tedy nějaká byla, jsem přes bušící srdce a zavírající se dveře neslyšel.

 

Čerstvý vzduch mě udeřil do plic, hladina vzteku se začala snižovat. Ale nechtěl jsem riskovat, že za mnou Ondra půjde. Ne, ani v nejmenším jsem neměl zájem s ním o čemkoliv diskutovat. Vydal jsem se domů a zadoufal, že se cestou srovnám natolik, aby na mě nebylo nic poznat. Vysvětlování svého rozpoložení mě nelákalo.


	2. Sinking Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vše v této povídce je čistá fikce! Nechci tímto pokusem nikomu ublížit ani ničit pověst. Dílo nebylo sepsáno za účelem zisku.
> 
> Název pochází ze songu skupiny of Monsters And Men -> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q1RLxVj8NDw

 

Několik následujících dní… vlastně týdnů… jsem se snažil… zase chyba, byl jsem povinen na sobě nedát nic znát. A když už ne v soukromí, na jevišti nikdo nic nepoznal. Nemohl jsem dovolit, aby to, co… se stalo či nestalo… jakkoliv ovlivnilo můj výkon.

 

Mimo divadlo to bylo o něco horší. Vnímal jsem, že jsem se uzavřel do sebe ještě více než kdy dřív. Všechno bylo prostě špatně… Doma mi to tolerovali, ale Michal začal být podezřívavý. Hodně podezřívavý. A já se mu nedivil. Nedokázal jsem s Ondrou mluvit, ani podívat se mu do očí. Na jevišti se dalo přemoct, ale už v šatně jsem si od něj držel odstup. Ne, že bych ho přestal mít rád…

 

Zavřel jsem oči. Věděl jsem, že jakmile sednu s Richardem do auta, že se mi myšlenky vydají k místu, které jim upírám. Nechtěl jsem nad tím přemýšlet, ale klidná jízda a ubíhající krajina za oknem mě ukolébali natolik, že jsem nebezpečnou vnitřní konverzaci nechal plynout. A dopadlo to tak, že jsem si přiznal, že i přes to, co se stalo či nestalo, co Ondra udělal či neudělal, že ho mám rád.

 

Nedokázal jsem se na něj podívat ne z důvodu, že by se mi hnusil, právě naopak... Nechtěl jsem vědět, co cítí, jeho oči by mi to řekly. Nechtěl jsem vidět jeho rty, pozůstatek mé pěsti na nich byl ještě patrný. Nechtěl jsem vidět ani vědět, jak trpí, protože to působilo bolest mně samotnému. Proč se to všechno tak zkomplikovalo?

 

Na chvíli jsem se cítil v bezpečí. Pryč z Ondrovy přítomnosti, pryč od Michalova starostlivo-nasraného pohledu. Richard byl ta společnost, která mi právě teď přišla vhod. Nepotřeboval mluvit, jen tam byl, a to mi vyhovovalo.

 

Byl jsem rád, že aspoň ten vztek se nevracel. Ještě pár dní poté jsem byl v šoku nejen z onoho zjištění, ale také ze své náhlé agresivity. Děsil jsem se sám sebe. Děsil jsem se i toho, že jestli mi Ondra ještě kdy dá najevo svou náklonost, že se znovu neovládnu. Další důvod, proč se mu vyhýbat, nemluvit s ním, nevšímat si ho… nechat ho trpět.

 

Říkal jsem si, že to zvládne. Je to chlap, musí to přijmout. Jenomže… sám jsem to nezvládal, jak by pak mohl on? Ten, který za své city dostal přes hubu? Co jsem to jen provedl…

 

"Zastav," měl jsem v úmyslu štěknout po Richardovi, ale vyšlo ze mě jen zasípání, v krku jsem měl knedlík. S panickou hrůzou jsem se na něj podíval a děkoval bohu, že pro jednou neměl vedení tak dlouhé, jako když hádal své hosty během představení. Dýchal jsem zhluboka, snažil se ovládnout, ale jakmile auto zastavilo na kraji silnice, otevřel jsem dveře a klopýtal o kus dál.

 

Vlna horka se mi rozlila po zádech společně se zamrazením, jako by se mé svědomí propojilo s žaludkem… Tak tak jsem se držel na nohou, v předklonu jsem se neměl čeho chytit. Vnímal jsem za sebou projíždějící auta, jejich zvuk a světla, noční vzduch, ale nic z toho mi nepomohlo se cítit lépe. Vlastně mi bylo strašně.

 

Chápal jsem špatné svědomí z toho, že jsem se k Ondrovi otočil zády, když to potřeboval nejméně. Chápal jsem, že je mi zle ze sebe samotného. To všechno mi docházelo, ale… Proč se mi z toho všeho chce brečet?

 

Spolkl jsem hořké slzy společně s pachutí v ústech a nejistě se narovnal, tělo se mi chvělo slabostí. Otočil jsem se, Richard stál u vozidla, a když viděl, že se vracím, nasedl do něj. Uvnitř mi podal láhev vody a beze slova jsme pokračovali v cestě. Mou záchranou bylo, že jsem usnul…

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Nezvládal jsem to. Snažil jsem se sám sobě nalhávat, že to bude v pohodě, možná jsem tomu i chvílemi věřil, jenže… Nešlo to. Valilo se to na mě ze všech stran. Držel jsem se zuby nehty, tvářil se, že se nic neděje. Ale někde v hloubi duše jsem tušil, že se pomalu hroutím.

 

Výčitky na mě číhaly ve dne v noci. Každá mi vytýkala něco jiného, každá chtěla, abych se zachoval tak, než jak požadovaly ostatní. Nemohl jsem vyhovět všem, chtěl jsem utéct, ale nebylo kam. Byl jsem v pasti, kterou jsem vlastními chybami kolem sebe vytvořil.

 

A pomoc jsem našel v alkoholu. Ne, že bych měl tendence pít více než obvykle, ale díky němu jsem se nebránil přemýšlet i nad věcmi, jež se mi za střízliva zdály nemožné. V takových chvílích jsem byl přesvědčený o tom, že si musím s Ondřejem promluvit. Sám z očí do očí. Potom jsem to ale vždy zavrhnul.

 

Co bych mu asi řekl? Kdyby mě aspoň něco napadlo, cokoliv, ale já jsem vážně netušil, co mu chci říct.

 

A neměl jsem ponětí ani v momentě, kdy jsem se zastavil před divadlem, v němž Ondřej právě režíroval svou inscenaci.

Dokonce jsem byl na místě právě v době zkoušky. Ne, nešel jsem sem účelně, měl jsem v úmyslu si chůzí prodloužit pobyt na čerstvém vzduchu, být sám.

 

Část mě mi radila, abych co nejrychleji odešel, vůbec se nepokoušel s ním komunikovat, protože bych všechno jen zhoršil… Ta druhá měla jen jeden argument.

 

A může to všechno být ještě horší?

 

Ignoroval jsem své okolí, topil se ve výčitkách a snad i sebelítosti, nepřemýšlel jsem nad ničím jiným než nad Ondřejem.

S myšlenkou, že s tím musím něco udělat, jsem vešel do divadla.


	3. Apologize

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vše v této povídce je čistá fikce! Nechci tímto pokusem nikomu ublížit ani ničit pověst. Dílo nebylo sepsáno za účelem zisku.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZSM3w1v-A_Y - Apologize by OneRepublic

 

Vstup do sálu se obešel bez nechtěné pozornosti, usedl jsem do zadní řady a pozoroval, co se odehrává na scéně. Ondra sem tam hodil připomínku, potom poskakoval po jevišti a demonstroval své myšlenky před herci. Byl vzteklý. A výjimečně to nehrál.

 

Neměl jsem problém to vycítit, všiml jsem si během těch kreací těch krátkých úseků, kdy se zastavil a mlčel. Tehdy si uvědomoval, jak se chová a v další minutě se snažil zklidnit, pak se ale rozčílil nanovo. A tak to pokračovalo asi dvacet minut, než zkoušku rozpustil. Žasl jsem, jak zdrceně zněl, když se s herci loučil… Ti se ale vytráceli pomalu. Příliš pomal, uvědomil jsem si, když si Ondřej poprvé všimnul, že jsem uvnitř.

 

Ztuhnul. Nemohl jsem zůstat sedět, povstal jsem a udělal pár kroků směrem k přední části sálu. Posbíral si věci a šel přímo ke mně, rychle, s pohledem pevně upřeným do mých očí. Tvrdý, chladný, téměř opovržlivý pohled, jímž mi viděl až do žaludku, který se sevřel v křeči.

 

"Co chceš?" vyštěknul příkře.

 

Prázdno. V hlavě. Kolem. Oči. Jen ty chladné oči. Vyloženě zlý úšklebek.

 

"Jdi domů," zazněl unaveně, sjel mě od hlavy až k patě a odešel.

 

Čtyři slova, jeden pohled, sotva půl minuty. A můj svět byl v ještě větších troskách než doposud. Ztrácíš ho… Možná jsi ho už ztratil, bylo první, co mi prolétlo myslí. Netušil jsem, jak dlouho jsem tam stál jako solný sloup a hleděl na stěnu, před níž ještě nedávno Ondřej stál.

 

Třesou se mi ruce, došlo mi. Jen tohle bylo navenek viditelné z té spouště, co se ve mně objevila. Mohl říct cokoliv, mohl udělat cokoliv, se vším bych uměl žít lépe, než s tím, jak se na mě díval. Opovržení jsem si možná i zasloužil. Postavit se k příteli zády? Ne, nechoval bych se k sobě jinak. Ale ten chlad, ta čirá zlost zakrývající bolest.

 

Nevěřil jsem tomu, že by mě začal nenávidět, to se Ondrovi nepodobalo, jen potřeboval v něco přeměnit bolest, kterou jsem mu způsobil. A kterou mi teď stejnou silou vracel.

 

Proč jsem jen nic neřekl? Doufal jsem, žeto dnes nějak vyřeším, že zachráním, co z našeho přátelství zbylo. Teď už asi nezůstalo nic.

 

"Jestli jste mu něco udělal, snažte se to pro dobro všech dát do pořádku," řekl jeden z herců, procházejících kolem mě. "Nebo se o něm bude říkat, že je blázen, génius, ale taky nesnesitelný buzerant."

 

Kdyby…kdyby mi tem hajzl velmi rychle nezmizel z očí, asi by zdravý domů nedošel. Zavřel jsem oči a snažil se posbírat zbytky své příčetnosti a vypadnul jsem z divadla.

 

Nejenže jsem zřejmě ztratil nejlepšího přítele, ale i pozbyl schopnost sebekontroly. Opovržení sám sebou najednou mělo úplně jiný rozměr…

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Musím něco udělat. Aspoň jednou to ještě zkusit.

 

K takovému závěru jsem došel po další probděné noci, asi dvacátém nedojedeném pokrmu a frustrovanému bouchnutí dveří od auta. Nikdo mě nijak neprudil ani neotravoval, podvědomý vztek na sebe samého byl ale všudypřítomný. Nutil mě k reakcím, které mi nebývaly vlastní.

 

Seděl jsem u stolu, před sebou porci jídla. Ať jsem se snažil, jak jsem chtěl, žaludek se svíral pořád stejně. Špatný psychický stav bylo slabé slovo, stávala se ze mě chodící mrtvola. Ne, nepřeháním, možná jsme tak nepůsobil na všechny, ale na sebe ano. V zrcadle jsem se na svůj odraz nemohl ani podívat.

 

Čím dál tím víc jsem si uvědomoval, jak moc pro mě Ondra znamenal. Znamená, opravil jsem se. Uměl mě rozesmát, podržet, uklidnit, bránit… dělal toho pro mě všechno, co by pravý přítel měl. Ušklíbl jsem se nad tím, jak klišoidně leč pravdivě znělo úsloví, že si něčeho začneme vážit až v momentě, kdy to ztratíme.

 

A že já toho ztratil… Pociťoval jsem uvnitř sebe díru, jako by někdo ze mě kus vyrval a teď se s tím, vole, srovnej. Nejhorší na tom bylo, že jsem si ten kus vlastně vyrval sám. Jak jsem ho mohl vinit z toho, že se do mě zamiloval? To přece nejde ovlivnit.

 

Prohrábl jsem si vlasy, hlavu složil do dlaní. Chyběl mi. Tak strašně jsem jeho přítomnost postrádal, bolestně postrádal. Ale namísto toho, abych nechal ven se tlačící slzy zoufalství téct, rozhodl jsem se, že nějaké řešení být musí. Nebo jsem v to alespoň doufal. Při pomyšlení na setkání v divadle se mi udělalo mdlo… přesto jsem vytáhl z kapsy mobil a napsal Ondrovi textovku.

 

Odpověď přišla vzápětí.

 

Oddechl jsem si, že se mnou vůbec ještě mluví, a vstal od stolu. Venku už byla tma, oblékl jsem si tedy bundu a tiše opustil dům. Sedl jsem do auta a vyrazil na místo určení.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Cestou jsem měl hlavu úplně vymetenou, nedokázal jsem si představit, co Ondrovi řeknu ani co udělám. Dělal jsem úplně tu samou chybu jako v tom divadle, nic jsem si nenaplánoval, doufal, že to nějak mě řešení napadne v onom okamžiku. Jenže nenapadlo. A další šanci už asi nedostanu…

 

Nebylo mi dvakrát dobře, když jsem zaparkoval a ztichlou Prahou se pěšky vydal k parku, kde jsme se měli sejít. Ruce jsem zabořil do kapes a loudal se, měl jsem ještě pár minut k dobru, což mě užíralo snad nejvíce, ta prodleva, během níž se mi nervozita snažila roztrhat žaludek, vina mi sžírala nitro, ani čerstvý vzduch v plicích mi nepomohl.

 

Procházel jsem právě kolem prázdné lavičky. Byla suchá. Nohy se mi samy nějak podlomily, ztěžka jsem dopadnul na dřevo a setrvačností se našel v poloze, kdy jsem měl lokty opřené o kolena a dlaně rozevřené, jen do nich zabořit tvář, schovat se, utéct od problémů. Od Ondry a jeho zklamaných očí…


	4. Say Something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vše v této povídce je čistá fikce! Nechci tímto pokusem nikomu ublížit ani ničit pověst. Dílo nebylo sepsáno za účelem zisku.
> 
> Název ze songu - Say something (cover od Tanner Patrick) -> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MwJ4PpoLk1M

Uslyšel jsem kroky, blížily se ke mně, ale když jsem vzhlédl, zvuky ustaly. Ondra se zastavil pár metrů ode mě, jeho zmatený výraz rychle vystřídal rezervovaný, skoro lhostejný. Bolelo to, ale ne víc než zjištění, že vzdálenost mezi námi zkracovat nechtěl.

_Ty se mě bojíš…_

Ale já ti nikdy nechtěl ublížit, chtělo se mi křičet, krk a hlasivky ale opět vypověděly službu, nemohl jsem mluvit, když se na mě díval tak… ne jako můj nejlepší přítel. Vzedmula se mě vlna potřeby jej obejmout, přesvědčit jej, že jsem pořád tady, že ho pořád mám rád, že mi pořád může věřit, ale neudělal jsem to. Ze strachu, kvůli zbabělosti… možná jsem se jen nechtěl dotýkat chlapa, co se zamiloval do jiného chlapa.

Překvapil mě, když se vydal ke mně. Mlčel jsem tak dlouho, že při prvním náznaku pohybu mi vystřelil tep vzhůru z obavy, že odejde. Ale on se naopak posadil vedle mě na lavičku, opřel se a… prostě byl tiše. Najednou mi přišlo, že utěšuje on mě, že mi dodává sebedůvěru. Dával mi šanci napravit, co jsem projel na plné čáře.

Jak tam vedle mě seděl, bez řečí, bez zbytečných keců… připomnělo mi to, jak dobře mi s ním bývalo. Jak jsme si rozuměli beze slov, jak nás ve stejnou chvíli dokázal napadnout totéž, jak nadšený úsměv pak míval… a oči mu zářily vřelostí a přátelstvím. Žaludek se mi znovu sevřel při pomyšlení, že jsem tohle všechno ztratil, že už to nikdy nebude takové. Kdybych jen věděl, co dělat, ale vše, na co jsem přišel, mé ego, rozum nebo cokoliv, cokoliv jsem zamítnul.

Téměř jsem přestal dýchat, když jsem na rameni ucítil dlaň. Přes bundu, mikinu a triko, ale přeci mě to zahřálo u srdce, na rozdíl od těla, jež se zachvělo… zachvělo se poznáním, jak moc se Ondra snaží ze mě dostat alespoň slovo, nějaký čin, něco, aby věděl, na čem je, jenže já jsem k tomu pořád neměl odvahu, bál jsem se, že udělám blbost, kterou už nepůjde vrátit. Byl tady, aby mi pomohl, byl tady… jako vždy, když jsem potřeboval.

Jak mohl mít rád někoho, jako jsem já… srazil jsem ho k zemi, podkopnul nohy, když se pokoušel vstát… a on mi byl přesto ochoten odpustit. Tak moc jsem pro něj znamenal, proběhlo mi hlavou a přikryl jsem svou dlaní tu jeho, jež tiskla mé rameno a vzápětí se obrátila vzhůru, zcela samovolně se nám propletly prsty. Držel jsem ho a on držel mě…

Uvědomoval jsem si, jak celá tahle situace vypadá, že kdyby nás někdo viděl… Drželi jsme se na ruce, dodávalo mi to odvahu, vracelo důvěru v naše přátelství, zároveň mě děsila intimita toho doteku. Dával mi tím toho najevo více, než jsem mohl zvládnout. Aspoň to jsem si myslel, dokud jsem se nepostavil, naše ruce nerozpojil a nezadíval se kamsi do dálky, dopřávaje si čas na to, abych se dal do pořádku.

Nedařilo se mi to. Snad to bylo chladným větrem, ale náhle jsem se cítil zase sám a ztracený, přestože Ondřej seděl přede mnou. Váhavě jsem navázal oční kontakt, tvářil se znepokojeně, nervózně. A já byl vyděšený.

Vyděšený, že zároveň se mi příčilo držet chlapa za ruku, a zároveň jsem… jsem ho postrádal. Řekl jsem si, že nesmím, ale jakýsi vnitřní hlas na mě křičel, abych nestál jak pitomec, vzal ho za ruku a objal, prosil o odpuštění… Dát mu najevo, jak moc si jej cením. Jak moc ho mám rád.

Tak strašně jsem se bál cokoliv udělat, protože by to bylo… teplé… že jsem pomyslel na odchod. Že bych prostě zbaběle utekl, ale nemohl jsem to udělat. Tohle už by Ondra mohl vzít jako úplný konec. Pohrdnutí jím navrženého příměří.

A to jsem nechtěl za žádnou cenu, i kdybych měl… Co i kdybych měl? Co všechno jsem byl ochotný obětovat pro udržení našeho přátelství? Jak daleko jsem byl ochoten zajít?

Polknul jsem, jen tak, instinktivně, když se Ondřej postavil, oči stále zapíchnuté do mých, zdálo se mi, nebo byly opět jaksi prázdné, smutné? Pak pohled sklopil a prošel kolem mne, aniž by slůvko utrousil.

Zazmatkoval jsem. Zareagoval jsem zase špatně? To bez pochyb ano, ale vždyť nijak negativně, byl jsem jen vyděšený, ne naštvaný, možná zmatený, vystrašený… ale ne vzteklý! Nemůžu ho ztratit, prostě nemůžu!

V tu chvíli mi už bylo jedno, jak to vypadá. Otočil jsem se na místě a hmátl před sebe, doufaje, že Ondřeje stihnu zadržet. Uspěl jsem. V posledním momentě se mi jej podařilo chytit za rukáv bundy, nečekal jsem na jeho vyjevený výraz, využil jsem síly setrvačnosti, přitáhl jej k sobě a… měl jsem jeho tvář sotva centimetr před svou.

Vnímal jsem zběsilý tlukot svého srdce, adrenalin v žilách a nervozitu, svírající mé vnitřnosti. Nedíval jsem se mu do očí, neměl jsem odvahu, nechtěl jsem spatřit, jaké emoce vyvolá fakt, že jsme tak blízko u sebe. Zhluboka jsem dýchal, třásl se… třásl se kvůli němu, nevěděl jsem, proč na mě má takový vliv, prostě jsem se chvěl po celém těle s jedinou myšlenkou.

_Tak už ho sakra obejmi!_

Než jsem se nadál, omotal jsem ruce kolem Ondrova trupu a obličej zabořený v jeho rameni. A světe div se… on mne držel stejně pevně jako já jeho. Srdce mi bušilo ještě rychleji, ale už jsem to tak nevnímal, jelikož se náhle prostor okolo něj zaplnil čímsi příjemným, konejšivým, čímsi, co mi pročistilo mysl a dodalo naději, že to opravdu bude v pořádku.

Na moment mě snad i štíply slzy v očích, ale okamžitě jsem je zahnal, stejně jako úlevné povzdechnutí. Sice mě stále žralo, jak jsem se k Ondrovi zachoval, jaký idiot jsem byl, a co si Ondra musel vytrpět, ale to objetí mi jako by nasadilo růžové brýle. Jako by to od té chvíle už mělo být všechno v pořádku, náhle jsem si byl téměř jist, že to mezi námi bude jako dřív.

Nebylo.


	5. In the End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vše v této povídce je čistá fikce! Nechci tímto pokusem nikomu ublížit ani ničit pověst. Dílo nebylo sepsáno za účelem zisku.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eVTXPUF4Oz4 -> In The End by Linkin Park

Sice mezi námi panovalo jisté napětí, ale dá se říci, že epizodou v parku se to mezi námi urovnalo. Nešlo to hned, oba jsme viděli, že musíme být jeden k druhému ještě ohleduplnější než dříve, hlavně tedy já k němu, a s tím jsem nakonec vlastně žádný problém neměl. Když jsme se na jevišti dotýkali, tak ano, sem tam mi hlavou prolétla myšlenka na to, jak Ondra tenhle dotek vnímá, ale snažil jsem se podobné nápady potlačovat.

 

Zdrojem onoho napětí však byly právě tyto okamžiky. Nebyl jsem si prostě jistý, čím ho můžu ranit a s čím bude v pohodě. Nechtěl jsem ho ranit, už ne. Proto jsem taky neprotestoval, když jsme opět zamířili do restaurace, abychom… abychom ulevili našim peněženkám zřejmě. Už když jsem si sedal a objednával, tlak v žaludku zesílil. Vrátily se mi vzpomínky na onen večer a byly nepříjemně živé v paměti, pocit viny mě zas a znovu sžíral jako divý.

 

Napil jsem se a pozvedl zrak od stolu, který jsem zamyšleně pozoroval, zda neuteče, a porozhlédl se. Sice jsem chtěl vědět, jak se tváří Ondra, jestli ta nejistota je sdílená, ale cesta na okolo byla bezpečnější. Pro mě.

 

Koutkem oka jsem zahlédl, že mě pozoruje, ale po pár vteřinách zaměřil svou pozornost jinam, pousmál se a vstal. Zůstal jsem sedět, můj pohled jej však pronásledoval, konverzaci mezi zbylými členy společnosti jsem vnímal napůl ucha. To jsem si spíše nalhával, nevnímal jsem ji vůbec.

 

Měl jsem oči jen pro Ondru.

 

Zamrkal jsem a ujistil se, že tohle mi skutečně prolétlo hlavou. Asi jsem přepracovaný. Napil jsem se znovu a uvědomil si svou chybu. Opravdu jsem na něj neměl tak očividně hledět. Ondřej mě propaloval pohledem a mně…

 

Mně se rozbušilo srdce. Po zádech mi přeběhlo zamrazení.

 

Tohle se mi stalo při zjištění jeho pozornosti poprvé. Věděl jsem, že kulím oči, že se můj žaludek svírá stále víc, ale nic jsem neudělal. Vůbec nic. Jen jsem dál na něj koukal a nevěřícně sledoval svou reakci, jež byla tak strašně jiná než minule. Pocítil jsem sice vztek na sebe, jak nemožně se to chovám, ale vůči Ondrovi ne. Nyní jsem si za to mohl sám.

 

Potřeboval jsem se uklidnit. Nutně. Tohle musí přestat. Najednou jsem vstával od stolu a v mžiku se octl přede dveřmi hospody, ruka mi chvatně vytáhla z kapsy cigarety a zapalovač. Opřel jsem se o zábradlí a připálil si, příjemný pocit uklidnění se mi rozlil po těle s prvním potáhnutím.

 

_ Co to jako mělo být?! _

 

Taková reakce, jako bych byl extrémně potěšen tím, že se na mě Ondra dívá. Jenže fakt, že to tak bylo, jsem si připustit nechtěl. Ne. To prostě není možné, opakoval jsem si v duchu, prsty s cigaretou se mi třásly, snad se mé zarputilosti vysmívaly, neráčily se uklidnit.

 

"Máš zapalovač?"

 

Nelekl jsem se, i když jsem byl najednou k smrti vyděšený, že je Ondra tak blízko a že jsme sami. Moje racionálně smýšlející část ale zareagovala adekvátně, načež jsem svému příteli podal, oč žádal. Objevil se plamen a Ondra zamumlal slova díků.

 

  
_ Hlavně se mě neptej, co se děje _ , prolétlo mi hlavou. _Protože já sám to nevím a… a ani vědět nechci! Do háje, co jsem komu udělal?!_ zařvalo to ve mně a prázdná ruka se mi sevřela v pěst. Díky bohu zůstala na zábradlí, nezamířil někam k Ondrově čelisti. To bych vážně nerad.   


 

Hleděl jsem před sebe a snažil se nevnímat to, co jsem vnímat neměl. Jak moc můj přítel stojí blízko, jak mi je jeho přítomnost příjemná a jak… Zavřel jsem oči v rezignaci, stisknul víčka ve vzteku a strachu.

 

…jak moje ruce prahnou po tom, abych jej znovu stisknul v náručí, jak moc by tohle gesto moje srdce potěšilo.

 

To byl opravdu nové, stejně jako moment, kdy jsem se po očku podíval na Ondru, jenž ke mně opět upínal své modré oči, a já se znovu zachvěl. A viděl v jeho pohledu tolik emocí, potlačovaných, ale silných. A všechny jen vůči mně.

 

  
_Tohle nedopadne dobře,_ probliklo mi myslí, načež jsem típnul cigaretu.  


 

"Jdu domů," zamumlal jsem a čekal na jeho odpověď, "prachy za pivo ti vrátím příště."

 

"Pořád to není ono, co?" ušklíbl se hořce, mrzelo ho to.

 

  
_Není, ale ty za to nemůžeš,_ chtěl jsem říct, místo toho jsem na něj jen zíral a mlčel, hledaje jiná, méně… teplá?! slova. Jenže žádná nepřicházela, nevěděl jsem, co mu říct, byl jsem zmatený, vzteklý a snad i znechucený ze své reakce na Ondrův vlídný pohled.  


 

Přece jsem nikdy nebyl buzerant, neměl jsem tyhle… tendence. Tak proč tak najednou?! Protože je to můj přítel, někdo, komu věřím, koho mám moc rád… V duchu jsem si povzdechl a proklel sám sebe, svou neschopnost hodit celý incident za hlavu a být mu dobrým přítelem, jakého si zasloužil.

 

"Dej mi čas," odpověděl jsem zdánlivě klidně, odvrátil zrak a odcházel, koule na rozhovor jsem ztratil někde mezi pohledem modrých očí a lítostí v nich.

 

Jenže toho, na co jsem ten čas potřeboval, jsem se začínal děsit…


	6. But if you close your eyes...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Název kapitoly pochází ze songu Pompeii kapely Bastille, jež mi také dopomohla k pojmenování celé povídky :)   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F90Cw4l-8NY

Seděl tam na gauči a díval se na mě. Laskavě. U srdce mě zahřálo a mé rty se samovolně začaly usmívat. Šel jsem k němu, pomalu, přesně jsem věděl, co chci udělat. Zaujal jsem místo vedle něj, jeho úsměv byl tak neuvěřitelně šťastný… Chytil mě za ruku a jemně ji pohladil, v břiše se mi roztančilo hejno motýlů, projelo mnou příjemné zachvění.

 

Viděl jsem, jak vyhodil kolena na pohovku, klekl si a pak se nade mě nahnul, já se pohodlně opřel a umístil druhou dlaň na jeho záda. Těkal jsem pohledem mezi jeho nádhernýma šedomodrýma očima, jež úplně zářily, a mezi jeho ústy… nakonec jsem víčka sklopil, nechal se prostoupit tím pocitem lásky a vyšel vstříc jeho rtům, měkkým, poddajným, dokonalým. Přejel mi prsty po tváři, pak níže, dotkl se hrudníku, bříška, až skončila položená na mém stehnu. Znova jsem se zachvěl, tentokrát pod návalem vzrušení, má dlaň se také vydala na cestu po zádech, zanedlouho jsem v ruce sevřel Ondrův zadek.

 

Zvedl jsem víčka a spatřil jen tmu. Můj zrychlený dech rezonoval místností, čelo jsem měl orosené, tep splašený… Jen tak tak jsem potlačil sten, když se má erekce… vykulil jsem oči a žaludek se mi stáhnul. To ne…

 

_To ne!_

 

Přejel jsem si dlaní přes obličej a zhluboka se nadechnul. To přeci nemohla být pravda. Ten sen… o Ondrovi, jak mě líbá, jak… Zakázal jsem si na to myslet, to přeci nešlo. Mé tělo si to ale zjevně nemyslelo, v dlani jsem stále téměř cítil, jaké by bylo stisknout Ondrův zadek…

 

Ne, ne, ne, jen zmatek a zděšení se mi honili hlavou. Při pomyšlení na Ondrův zadek mnou projela horká vlna, jež našla svůj cíl ve slabinách, jež i přes mé rozčarování stále tvrdost neopouštěla. Ta vidina Ondry byla stále tak živá… Jeho šedomodré, šťastné oči, s jakou náruživostí mě líbal, jak strašně reálný byl…

 

Skrze zaťaté zuby mi unikl sten a mé nitro se jako by rozsypalo. Najednou jsem se cítil zlomený, rozpolcený… Připadal jsem si špinavě a nechutně, jenže v tu chvíli mi před očima opět vytanul ten Ondrův úsměv a pohled… On by mě takhle neviděl.

 

Už jsem vůbec nechápal své myšlenkové pochody a to, co jsem chtěl. Došlo mi, že tenhle sen nebyl ojedinělý, vybavily se mi další, o něco starší, jež jsem si po probuzení nepamatoval, ale den poté jsem v Ondrově přítomnosti měl podivný pocit… souznění. Většího než obvykle.

 

Třásl jsem se a byl zpocený po celém těle, přesto jsem se jen otočil na bok a přemýšlel, co udělám. Ale byl jsem po náročném dni stále tak unavený, že i přes vzrušení a zběsilý tep srdce jsem se brzy propadnul v myšlenkách kamsi do ztracena, a než jsem cokoliv stačil vymyslet, usnul jsem.

 

 

* * *

 

Za nějakou dobu už to tak jednoduché nebylo… Vzbudil jsem se s takovou erekcí, že jsem tušil, že tahle prostě neodezní. Odebral jsem se do koupelny, zapnul sprchu a snažil se myslet na kohokoliv jiného než na Ondru. Jenže když jsem se udělal a skrze rty mi splynulo jediné jméno, před očima jeho tvář, na rtech jsem takřka cítil ty jeho a ruce na…

 

 

V očích mě zaštípaly slzy. Slzy zoufalství, že tomu nedokážu zabránit, ani když strašně chci. Že není cesty zpátky.

 

* * *

 

Já jsem si vážně myslel, že našim usmířením se všechno vrátí do normálu. Bylo mi jasné, že Ondřej se svými city nemůže nic dělat, že to bude muset nějak přejít, dát tomu čas. Zároveň jsem ale tušil, že to nebude nic lehkého. Během března nás čekaly zájezdy, a pak další a další… až do léta. I když jsme byli opět přáteli, mé stavy nevolnosti příliš neustávaly.

 

Možná se i zhoršovaly, nevím, nevnímal jsem to, jelikož tlak v žaludku mě častoval takřka den co den, a už mě to ani nepřekvapovalo. Dokud… Dokud.

 

Vytáhl jsem z balíčku cigaretu, zapálil ji a potáhnul. Potřeboval jsem se uklidnit, klepal jsem se jako ratlík. Sotva jsem se vrátil domů, tak jsem okamžitě zase vypadnul ven, nemohl jsem nad… tímhle… přemýšlet uvnitř, to prostě nešlo.

 

Napil jsem se piva a chladná tekutina mi trochu zlepšila napětí v břišní krajině, konejšivý pocit z cigarety se mi pomalu ale jistě také rozléval tělem, začínalo mi být o něco lépe, mohl za to i alkohol, přirozeně.

 

Objednal jsem si další pivo, ani jsem nevěděl, kolikáté už. Utápěl jsem se v myšlenkách, jež směřovaly k jedinému jménu, k jedinému člověku… a bohužel, k jedinému muži. Žaludek se mi jako na povel stáhnul do uzlu, jenž rozvázal zase až uklidňující účinek nikotinu. Kdyby to ale bylo jen znechucením nad sebou samým…

 

Znechucení, že jsem nad ním vůbec takhle přemýšlel, že jsem si to dovolil! Bože, jsem ženatý už několik let, to přeci nejde… Měl jsem to nějak potlačit. Ale jak chcete potlačit sny? Říká se, že nám můžou vzít vše, můžou nás zbavit veškerého majetku, našich blízkých, všeho, na čem nám záleží… ale sny… sny nám nevezmou nikdy.

 

A já se o tom přesvědčil, protože ani alkoholu se nepodařilo, aby mě jich zbavil. Někdy jsem měl noci, z nichž jsem si nic nepamatoval, a za ty jsem děkoval, a pak tady byly ty ostatní…

 

Z nichž jsem se budil ve stavu, za jaký by se nemusel snad ani čtyřicetiletý chlap stydět, kdyby myslel na člověka, jenž s ním sdílí lože, nikoliv na svého kolegu, na svého dlouholetého přítele...

 

 

* * *


	7. Let me give my life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Název pochází z textu songu Take me to church od Hoziera -> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PVjiKRfKpPI

 

Jak jsem se k tomu dopracoval? Proč… proč se to zase tak zkomplikovalo ve chvíli, kdy už to vypadalo, že se vše vrátí do normálu?

 

Zaskřípal jsem zuby, jak mě to žralo. Zase ve mně bublal vztek. Na něj i na sebe, na všechno. Na ten zkurvený svět… proč zrovna já?

 

Ta otázka mi zněla v hlavě už kolik dní, ale odpověď jsem nenacházel. Respektive jsem se ji možná najít nesnažil, jen jsem potlačoval, co jsem začínal cítit, a říkal si, že to přejde, že jsem jen zmatený, že za to může to zjištění o Ondrovi. Jenže já padal stále hlouběji… a dopadl jsem tak, že jsem nemohl být doma a myslet na něj, dokonce jsem si šel sednout do restaurace, aby mě nikdo nerušil!

 

Dopil jsem, na své poměry dost neurvale požádal číšníka o účet, ale aspoň jsem mu dal solidní dýško. Vlna vzteku mě donutila se zvednout z místa a… vždyť za to mohl on, kdyby se do mě nezabouchl, nemusel jsem čelit ničemu z toho! Nemyslel jsem na nic jiného, než na to, až mu to vmetu do ksichtu, chtěl jsem vidět jeho výraz.

 

Jenže po cestě jsem trochu vychladl. Nešel jsem dlouho, ale za tu dobu už byl můj nehezký úmysl zpochybňován mnou samotným. Uvědomil jsem si, že se historie opakuje, že jednou už jsem ze všeho Ondru obvinil… a jak to dopadlo?!

 

Bez nápadu, bez myšlenky. Stejně jako před několika týdny jsem stál u divadla, kde by měl Ondra právě být. Co bych mu měl říct? Měl bych za ním vůbec chodit? Vždyť nevím, co po něm chci…

 

Ale nehodlal jsem jako idiot stát s rukou na klice a vstoupil jsem. Na chodbě bylo rušno, herci zrovna odcházeli, takže jsem zamířil k šatně, kde jsem Ondru mohl ještě zastihnout. I když jsem možná ani nechtěl.

 

Mou mysl omamoval alkohol, ale schopnost myslet racionálně jsem neztratil, snad jen můj žaludek byl díky němu ušetřen nervózního svírání. Vešel jsem dovnitř, Ondra si zrovna oblékal triko. Byl sám, i tak jsem ale raději zavřel za sebou dveře.

Sám s ním, v jediné místnosti… Vzpomínka na sny mě rozechvěla, což ve mně znovu probudilo vztek. Jen ho vidím, už myslím na to, že bych ho strašně rád… Potřásl jsem hlavou a zavřel na moment oči, přiměl se zaměřit na něco jiného, třeba na pozdrav.

 

"Čau," vypadlo ze mě.

 

"Čau, co ty tady?" zeptal se překvapeně, ale na tváři se mu objevil úsměv. Ondra se mi zdál být dobře naladěný… nebo byl vážně rád, že mě vidí.

 

_Neulehčuješ mi to…_

 

Ani navzdory alkoholu v krvi jsem nedokázal rozvázat svůj jazyk a říct mu to naplno. Nevěděl jsem ani co mu říct! Že mě ty jeho pitomé city vůči mně štvou? Že z nich sám blázním? Že k němu taky začínám něco cítit…

Přemýšlel jsem, honilo se mi hlavou tisíce otázek, ale i tak jsem vnímal ty šedé oči, jak se na mě dívají z druhé strany místnosti, zkoumavě a pobaveně. Nesmál se mi, hledíval na mně tak často, takový výraz prostě nasadil, když chtěl zjistit, nad čím uvažuju.

 

Stál jsem zaražený jak vidle v hnoji a bál se pohnout, aniž bych věděl proč. Pak Ondra vyrazil směrem ke mně, načež jsem se vydal po obvodu místnosti… Nemohl jsem mu být blízko, nemohl jsem… zděšen tím, jak se mi sevřelo srdce, když Ondrův úsměv z jeho tváře zmizel a jeho oči posmutněly, jsem se sesunul do křesla, jež jsem za sebou objevil.

 

Svírající se hruď mi dokonale navodila pocit zoufalství, v němž jsem složil tváři do dlaní, na moment zavřel oči, ruce se mi pak svezly do klína a zatnuly se v pěsti. Zhluboka jsem se nadechnul a vzápětí navázal oční kontakt se svým přítelem, nejistě stojícím opodál. Nyní se zády opíral o skříň, tiše se na mě díval a vyčkával. Dával mi čas…

 

Napadlo mě, že toho času už jsem ale možná měl více než dost. Štvalo mě, že se nedokážu ovládnout a zůstat doma, a také, že nedokážu udělat pořádně ani pravý opak. Stačilo udělat jen pár kroků k tomu klidně vyhlížejícímu muži. Jak sakra mohl být tak klidný?

 

Skládal jsem se mu před očima a on si jen stál a čuměl, nic netuše… Vlilo mi to do žil novou dávku vzteku. Vyskočil jsem a po pár krocích jsem si teprve uvědomil, co činím. Držel jsem Ondru pevně za paže, přitisknul jej ke skříni a bůhví proč slyšel své vlastní zuřivé výdechy nosem, zvedal se mi hrudník jako po maratonu, srdce mi bušilo…

 

Můj vztek se postupně vytrácel, jak mě zasáhl výraz šedých očí, vyděšených, tak strašně vyděšených… Hleděl jsem do nich, skoro se v nich viděl, protože jsem sám byl vyděšený… ze sebe…

 

_Ale já ti nikdy ublížit nechtěl!_

 

Byl příliš blízko, zřetelně jsem cítil jeho dech na své tváři, příliš moc jsem si uvědomoval, jak jsou jeho rty vzdáleny jen pár centimetrů…

 

A pak jsem to udělal.

 

Úplně stejně, jako jsem to udělal ve svých snech, jež jsem tak nenáviděl a zároveň je chtěl snít znovu a znovu, protože ten nádherný pocit být milován, chtěn… lákalo to mé srdce stále víc. Podobně jako ve snech i teď jsem vnímal Ondrovo tělo, jak hřálo, a vzpomněl na to, jak jsem se kvůli těm téměř živým představám budil s erekcí tvrdou jako kámen…


	8. Ten, kdo zachytí mé slzy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Název songu pochází z textu songu The Reason od Hoobastank -> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fV4DiAyExN0

V jednom momentě jsem jej pustil, nechal své ruce, aby se z paží přemístily po stranách jeho krku a přitiskl rty na ty Ondřejovy. Jako blesk mnou projel ten pocit absolutního radosti, pod jehož silou jsem se rozechvěl, dech se mi zadrhnul v hrdle… a srdce se sevřelo a vysílalo do celého těla signál, že takhle to má být.

 

Protože ve chvíli, kdy mě Ondra jemně políbil zpět, jsem se cítil nesmírně šťastný.

 

Jenže poté jsem se z nadýchaného obláčku vrátil do reality, odtáhl se od svého přítele a z minimální vzdálenosti na něj zíral jako na zjevení, třásl jsem se snad ještě více a vina a strach, neskutečný strach mě přemohl, následován vztekem nad svou neschopností se ovládat, nad světem, že mě takhle zkoušel, i nad Ondrou, že mě neodstrčil a jednu mi nevrazil.

 

Ne, jeho šedé oči se na mě starostlivě dívaly, laskavost z nich čišela i přes tu nevíru, jakou po mém náhlém ataku pociťoval. Držel mě za lokty, pevně, a já…

 

Zavřel jsem oči, do nichž se mi draly slzy. Hrudník mi rvala na kusy bezmoc, zoufalství, vina a vztek, ale přesto jsem se v přítomnosti svého přítele cítil tak bezpečně, všechno… ruce, ty oči, rty… bylo to najednou tak správné, zapadalo to do sebe. Ale proč?! Je to chlap, můj přítel, kamarád, kolega…

 

  
_Proč?!_ křičel jsem uvnitř, kdežto navenek se dostaly jen potlačované vzlyky, doprovázené hořkými slzami, jež se brzy vpíjely do Ondrova trika, jelikož má kolena vypověděla službu a Ondra se k zemi sesunul společně se mnou. Pocit bezpečí vzrůstal, stával se mocnějším a reálnějším, jak se kolem mě obmotaly dvě paže a přitiskly si mě k co nejblíže k Ondrovu tělu. Bezmyšlenkovitě jsem jej objal zpět a nebránil se vzlykům, jež přicházely jeden za druhým, ani bych je nedokázal zastavit, tak moc…  


 

…tak moc jsem byl rozbitý.

 

Zaryl jsem prsty do jeho zad, držel se jej, visel na něm, ztrácel jsem se a Ondra byl v tu chvíli jediným pevným bodem, ke kterému jsem se mohl upnout. Rozuměl mi, chápal, byl tady… Vůbec jsem nepřemýšlel nad tím, jak uboze musím vypadat, když tady řvu jako nějaká ženská… Neměl jsem na to sílu. Potřeboval jsem ho a on se neptal, tiše mě svíral v náručí, hřál, uklidňoval, v jeho blízké přítomnosti a s dechem, který jsem cítil ve svých vlasech, se kousky mé duše postupně lepily zpátky k sobě.

 

Pomalu se mé dýchání vracelo do normálu, leč stále jsem se chvěl, ta bouře emocí ze mě udělala trosku. Totální trosku.

 

 

Pohnul jsem dlaněmi, jako bych potřeboval ujištění, že mě Ondra stále drží… Každá troska potřebuje podpěry, prolétlo mi hlavou, ale znělo to tak hloupě, že i ve svém stavu jsem se ušklíbl.

 

"Co se děje, Igi?"

 

Instinktivně jsem se položil do dlaně, jež mě pohladil po vlasech. Bylo to tak příjemné…

 

"Nemám ponětí," vydechl jsem tiše, jinou odpověď jsem v sobě nenašel. Pořád jsem byl tak zmatený ze všeho toho vzteku, z náhle objevených citů vůči Ondrovi, z touhy po jeho tělesné blízkosti… Mysl mi zaplnila vzpomínka na těch pár sekund, kdy se naše rty střetly… z mé iniciativy!

 

Opět mne zevnitř sevřela hrůza, když jsem si uvědomil, jak strašně moc to chci udělat znovu, jak moc se chci opět dotknout Ondrových rtů, že ho chci líbat… Kam se poděl můj celoživotní postoj vůči homosexualitě? Neměl jsem nic proti, ale myšlenka na druhé muže v podobném duchu mi přišly absolutně nepřitažlivé.

 

Zvedl jsem svůj pohled k Ondrově tváři. Jak se mohlo stát, že jsem ji najednou potřeboval sevřít v dlaních a třeba na ni jen zírat, hledět do těch laskavých šedých očí, utopit se v nich, mít jej prostě blízko?

 

Mé srdce se znovu zběsile rozbušilo, po těle přeběhla husí kůže, když se Ondrovy oči ještě přiblížily a mně bylo jasné, co se stane. Vyšel jsem jeho rtům vstříc, setkali jsme se napůl cesty, svírání žaludku se vrátilo, ale ve své příjemné podobě, v té, jež člověku říká, že věci budoucí budou dobré…

 

Líbal jsem jej jemně, něžně a on mi stejnou mincí oplácel, dál mě hladil ve vlasech, jeho hrudník se stejně jako můj počal zvedat rychleji. Držel se zpátky, ale věděl jsem, že Ondra by chtěl víc. Ta myšlenka ve mně rozehřála nový oheň, vnitřní i vnější, bylo mi horko, krev se začala hrnout do dolních partií.

 

Možná jsem měl učinit něco, čím bych tohle zastavil, byl jsem ženatý, po celý svůj život heterosexuální a tímhle…po rtech mi přejel horký jazyk, na tvářích jsem cítil Ondrovo strniště… měl jsem, měl jsem to zastavit, jenže v tu chvíli jsem dokázal myslet jen na to, že pevně v dlani svírám Ondrovo triko, že se k němu tisknu a pouštím jeho jazyk do svých úst, z hrdla mi unikl první spokojený sten a přímo do mých slabin směřoval ten, jenž vydal Ondra.

 

"Ty to vážně chceš…" slyšel jsem jej zamumlat, než se odtáhl, jeho ruka však v mých vlasech setrvávala, podobně jako ta, kterou mi před chvílí položil na hruď, díval se na mě zmateně, ale v jeho očích plála touha. "Ale jak… co…?" zněl roztřeseně.

 

"Později," mírně jsem zavrtěl hlavou a ještě než jsem umístil dlaň na jeho líc a navedl jej k dalšímu polibku, uvědomil jsem si, jak moc se mi líbí pohled na jeho zrudlé rty, červené tváře, ten zrychlený dech… Nebylo pochyb o tom, co chci, jelikož rifle se mi stávaly těsnějšími, zasténal jsem a do slabin se mi nahrnula další krev, jakmile se mi v našem podivném objetí o bok otřelo vzrušení, patřící mému příteli.

 


	9. In the heat of the moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Název jsem si půjčila ze songu In The Heat Of The Moment od skupiny Noel Gallagher's High Flying Birds ->https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=19nHQ9Butms

Nemyslet, nemluvit, jen cítit. První dva úkony představovaly nejistotu, ale ten třetí víc příjemného, slastného… víc Ondry. Ponořil jsem se do polibku, líbal jej hluboce, náruživě, a přestože jsem kdesi v koutku duše věděl, že toho nakonec budu litovat, nemohl jsem zabránit dlaním, aby se přesunuly k lemu Ondrova trika a vklouzly pod ně, hladil jsem tu jemnou, na dotek tak strašně příjemnou pokožku, roztápěl se blahem nad měkkými steny, jež mu unikaly z úst, zatímco jsem se rty přesunul na jeho čelist.

 

Mozek jsem prostě vypnul a soustředil se na to, že tohle je to, co chci… chci být s ním, což by mi mělo přijít přinejmenším znepokojující, ale Ondrova dlaň i skrze triko hřála, svým způsobem konejšila, a konejšila i ve chvíli, kdy se přesunula níže a také se dostala přes vrstvu oblečení, načež jsem se ostře nadechl, když se chladná dlaň rozprostřela na mém břiše.

 

Ano, bylo to úplně jiné než s ženou, to se dalo předpokládat, ale někde v mém nitru mi to až tak rozdílné nepřišlo, a možná právě ten hluboko schovaný ale silný pocit, mi nedovolil jakkoliv vyšilovat, přemýšlet nad tím, děsit se toho, co se mi otírá o bok… spokojeně jsem vydechnul, vyšel slabinami vstříc… a že se mě přes rifle dotýká můj nejlepší přítel.

 

Co bych ještě před měsícem považoval na nemyslitelné, mě rozpalovalo, nutilo líbat Ondru s rostoucím hladem, všechno to šlo samo… Obdivoval jsem něhu, s jakou se mě dotýkal, jakou bych od něj sice měl čekat, ale doposud si s ním nedokázal spojit, byl nejistý, snad váhavější než já, jako by předpokládal, že každou chvíli uskočím a znovu ho udeřím.

 

Srdce mě zabolelo při té představě. Odtáhl jsem se a pohlédl mu do šedých očí, jednu z dlaní náhle na jeho strništi, hleděl na mě s otázkou, nerozuměl, pochyboval…

 

A pak jeho pohled na moment ztvrdnul rozhodnutím, po němž ale nenásledovalo odmítnutí, nýbrž se znovu dotkl mých rtů, jimiž uniklo povzdechnutí, jakmile jsem zjistil, že se dobývá do mých kalhot. Sám jsem nechtěl přemýšlet nad tím, co bude potom, až to žhavé kouzlo okamžiku pomine, ale tak nějak jsem věděl, že Ondra je na tom stejně, že to budeme řešit, až nastane čas…

 

Teď přišla tahle chvíle a my se ji rozhodli využít.

 

Vpustil jsem Ondru do svých úst a zachvěl se pod dotekem, jenž věnoval mým slabinám, cítil jsem tu vlnu vzrušení, která mnou projela, způsobena nejen Ondrovou dlaní, ale také mým vlastním uvědoměním, že mám potřebu mu to oplatit a že v této pozici to nebude snadné… Proto, aniž bych přerušil polibek, jsem si kleknul a zatlačil svému příteli na hrudník, aby si lehnul.

 

Na chvíli jsem jeho rty opustil, abych mu mohl dát pod hlavu aspoň… něco, mikinu… rozkročil jsem se nad ním, a erekce sebou škubla, když mě Ondra s divokým pohledem v očích stáhnul k sobě dolů, sykl jsem, kousl mě, zmetek, s jeho pomocí jsem mu rozepnul kalhoty a… tehdy už instinkty převzaly otěže, nad žádným pohybem jsem nepřemýšlel.

 

Tělo mi hořelo, hřálo stejně jako to Ondrovo, hladil jsem jeho kůži, líbal jej, dotýkal se všude, kam jsem se skrze oblečení dostal, a nechal splynout svůj sten s druhým, když se Ondrovi povedlo zbavit nás spodního prádla natolik, aby se naše erekce mohly dotknout jedna druhé, výraz jeho tváře v tuto chvíli… vryl se mi do paměti.

Bylo to jiné, divné, ale nepopsatelně nádherné.

 

Opřel jsem si čelo o Ondrovo rameno, probíral se mi vlasy, zatímco se můj penis třel o druhý, úplně stejně tvrdý, celý kontakt byl vlhčí, než bych si kdy představoval, šlo to samo, a pak Ondrova ruka… Široká, velká, prací poznamenaná… hrdelně jsem zasténal, protože kromě své jsem takový dotek od nikoho jiného ještě neobdržel, držela nás oba, tlak a tření se zvýšilo, mysl mi obestřelo čiré vzrušení, slast a Ondra.

 

Byl tak strašně přítomný, cítil jsem ho všude, slyšel jeho dech, vzdechy, jež jen umocňovaly mou cestu vstříc vrcholu, pohyb jeho dlaně se zrychloval, kyslíku se mi nedostávalo, chvěl jsem se, rty se nějakým způsobem dostal k Ondrovu krk a jen matně jsem si uvědomil, že tu jemnou pokožku nesoustředěně líbám…

 

Možná jsem zařval, možná jen zavrčel, nebyl jsem si jistý, vnímal jsem jen to, že ve chvíli, kdy se můj přítel pode mnou napnul a jeho dech se zadrhnul, tak vyslovil mé jméno. Pevně jsem semknul víčka, orgasmus mne zachvátil v plné síle a mě napadlo, jestli si mě k sobě při vyvrcholení někdo k sobě tak moc tisknul a jestli já sám jsem kdy tak strašně rád byl tisknut.

 

Ležel jsem na Ondrovi, emoce mnou zas a znovu cloumaly, podařilo se mi je utišit až poté, co jsem ze svého přítele sklouznul dolů a přitáhl si jej do objetí, srdce mi poskočilo a nitro se sevřelo pocity. Přicházely pomalu, ale věděl jsem… bože… věděl jsem, že tímhle… tím, co jsme právě prožili, jsem nad sebou vyřknul ortel.

 

Ondra zatínal prsty do mých zad, hřál… Když se odtáhl, mohl jsem v jeho očích vidět všechno, co ke mně cítil, za co jsem ho odkopl jako prašivého psa… Pořád mi nebylo zcela jasné, co se stalo, že se ve mně probudila schopnost chtít chlapa, ale možná… ne, možná, zcela určitě to bylo tím, že tím chlapem byl můj nejlepší přítel, ten, který mě vždy bral takového, jaký jsem, toleroval, chápal, miloval…

 

Teď byla řada na mě, abych jej bral takového, jaký je. Tíha viny a starostí na mně spočívala, ale momentálně je převažovala ta lehkost, pramenící v mém rozhodnutí se poddat citům vůči Ondrovi, protože ten pohled… ty oči… ten úsměv…

 

V tu chvíli jsem jej měl tak strašně rád, až jsem myslel, že to nemůžu vydržet, že něco ve mně praskne...

 

Stalo se mi už potřetí, že jsem někomu takto propadnul, a v obou přechozích případech jsem obětoval všechno, aby s tím člověkem mohl být. A když jsme tam s Ondrou v tichu a míru vedle sebe leželi, bylo mi jasné, že to udělám i potřetí…

 


	10. 10. He's wondering only what did you do today...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Název kapitoly pochází ze song Factory od Band of Horses: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S_-WmlI0wgQ

Krátce po onom unikátním zážitku jsem však vystřízlivěl. Posadil jsem se, následně postavil na nohy a upravil se, po očku sleduje Ondru, jenž činil totéž. Cítil jsem se být rozhodnut, ale stín obav rostl… Potřeboval jsem čas, abych si to nechal projít hlavou.

 

Ano, pochyboval jsem o tom, co učiním, ale… Ondra si oblékl mikinu a bundu a čekal u dveří. Přešel jsem k němu, pomalu, nohy mě nesly značně nejistě, ale umístění mých rtů na ty druhé… to jsem provedl odhodlaně.

 

"Igore, co se děje?" pronesl tiše, když jsem se vzdálil, byť jen minimálně, naše nosy se nadále takřka dotýkaly, mé oči zabořené do těch šedých. "Ne, že by se mi to nelíbilo, ale máš ponětí, co činíš?"

 

Hleděl na mě, zdál se mi tak zranitelný, vždycky byl citlivý, ale právě teď se na mě díval zcela otevřeně, nechával mě nahlédnout přímo do jeho nitra.

 

"Tímhle mi jen dáváš naději, a jestli teď zase utečeš…"

 

Bolest v jeho hlase byla nezaměnitelná a mně se sevřelo srdce. Možná, kdyby pro mě tolik neznamenal už dřív, kdyby nestál vždy po mém boku, kdybych ho tak moc neměl rád, možná bych beze slova odešel, protože jsem mu nic slíbit nemohl. Nemohl jsem se na sebe v tomhle ohledu stoprocentně spolehnout, nemohl jsem se spolehnout na to, že jej zase nezklamu.

 

Ale já promluvit musel, protože jsem nechtěl, aby se znovu octl v nejistotě, aby se trápil…

 

"Já…chci… tohle," nenacházel jsem správná slova a vyjadřoval se jako robot, jenže na nic víc jsem se momentálně nevzmohl. Polknul jsem a sklopil zrak, věděl jsem, že jej o to žádám příliš často, ale… "Dej mi čas… prosím."

 

Pak jsem oči opět pozvednul k Ondrovým, který přemýšlel nad tím, co jsem řekl. Hodnotil, kalkuloval, zvažoval. Během celé situace jsem si zahrával s jeho city, věděl jsem o tom, a i teď jsem byl připraven, že mě odmítne, že nebude dělat pokusného králíka nerozhodnému heterákovi, který možná na chvíli zatoužil po nové zkušenosti s mužem, že nebude riskovat další zlomení vlastního srdce… Nepřekvapilo by mě, kdyby mě poslal ke všem čertům a já si s hrůzou uvědomil, co mi doposud unikalo.

 

Že…tímhle… jsem zas a znovu ohrozil naše přátelství. Ale s tím už se nedalo nic dělat, v tu chvíli jsem se upnul k tomu, aby mi dal Ondra šanci, protože… Cítil jsem se tak ztracený a podvědomě jsem tušil, že jen Ondra může pochopit, co se se mnou stalo, a pomoci mi pochopit sám sebe.

 

Nejistota a určitá únava pramenící z prožitého orgasmus způsobovala rosolovitost mých kolen, proto jsem byl rád, že jsem se udržel na nohou, když se Ondrovy rty stočily v úsměv, vážnost v jeho pohledu vystřídala radost, nespoutaná radost, která mi vyrazila dech.

 

Mé srdce nadšeně poskočilo a nitrem se šířil příjemný, úlevný pocit. Zatímco já v tom Ondru tehdy nechal samotného, on se ke mně zachoval velkoryse…

 

Následující dny jsem seznal, že jsem se do toho namočil sakra hodně. Pod návalem práce jsem neměl čas prakticky na nic, na rodinu ani na Ondru, což mě štvalo, ale o to více jsem se těšil na zájezd. Čtyři dny. S ním. Chvěl jsem se jako nadržený teenager kdykoliv mi došlo, že čtyři noci budu mít Ondru pro sebe. Celý můj vztah k němu se z citového měnil… ne, neměnil, spíše obohacoval o fyzickou… stránku.

 

Prostě o fyzickou přitažlivost, která mi svou přítomnost dávala na vědomí takřka neustále a kterou to vlastně prostřednictvím snů tak nějak začalo. Měl jsem Ondry plnou hlavu, jeho očí, úsměvu, těla… ano, těla, kterého jsem se pořád zoufaleji a zoufaleji chtěl dotýkat. Nevěděl jsem, kde se to ve mně bere, ale i kdybych to měl v úmyslu potlačit, neuspěl bych, bylo to podivně silné. Takové, jaké jsem ve svém životě ještě nezažil.

 

A unikátní bylo i naše první společné představení po onom… incidentu? Díval jsem se na Ondru, snaže se klidnit nadšení z toho, že ho po několika dnech vidím. Sice jsme si vyměnili pár esemesek, neměl jsem v úmyslu se mu vyhýbat jako předtím, na to už bylo tak nějak pozdě… A ani jsem to nechtěl, kupodivu se můj strach z neznámého odsunul někam do pozadí, pozitivní emoce jej jednoduše přemohly a kupředu se draly i ve chvíli, kdy jsme se octli na jevišti.

 

Nemohl jsem se na něj sice okamžitě nalepit, ale uměl jsem si počkat na hodiny pozdější, ale ty pohledy, jaké mi Ondra věnoval… V nitru se mi něco rozhořelo, pohltilo mě horko a jako bych celý zbystřil, ale především vůči Ondrovi. Vnímal jsem každý nepatrný dotek, pohyb jeho rtů, výraz v tváři a jaksi i tu energii, jež z něj vyzařovala. Blbli jsme, bavili publikum i sami sebe a já si vážně nebyl jist, jestli jsem se kdy na jevišti cítil tak volný a šťastný.

 

Tehdy jsem také opět dokázal ocenit, jak moc fajn je hrát přímo v hotelu. Po představení jsme opustili sál a mně stačil jeden jediný pohled… jediný pohled, aby mi to už definitivně došlo.

 

Byl jsem ztracený.


	11. It's where my demons hide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Název pochází ze songu Demons od Imagine Dragons -> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4YYykBavQpQ

Ondra se na mě doslova tlemil, vlasy měl zpocené, zorničky vlivem adrenalinu rozšířené a triko se mu lepilo k tělu. K tomu štíhlému tělu, které mi nedalo spát. Nahmatal jsem v kapse klíče, a aniž bych si to později pamatoval, rozloučil jsem se s ostatními členy zájezdu, načež jsem po Ondrovi jen po očku kouknul a neubránil se drobnému ušklíbnutí. Věděl jsem, že mě bude následovat.

 

Jen, co za mou zaklaply dveře, a já si sundal boty, tak dovnitř vpadl Ondra. Slyšel jsem, jak se také zoufá, zatímco jsem si šel pořádně prohlédnout ložnici, a otočil se k posteli zády právě ve chvíli, kdy se ke mně přitisklo horké tělo a na rtech jsem ucítil ty druhé. Překvapený sten ihned opustil má ústa, ruce jsem obtočil kolem Ondry a nalepil se k němu nejvíc, jak to bylo možné. Stejně jako minule mi mozek začal vyhazovat rozdíly oproti podobné situaci s ženou, ale…

 

 

I když tím člověkem přede mnou byl muž, jeho touha byla identická, fungovala na stejné bázi jako v případě opačného pohlaví… A mně to prostě bylo úplně jedno, protože jsem právě svlékal triko Ondrovi, jenž pro mě tolik znamenal, srdce mi splašeně bilo při tom krátkém pohledu do jeho hladových očí, chtěl mě… MĚ!

 

Jazykem se mi dostal do úst, kde jsem jej nadšeně přivítal, líbal jej náruživě a divoce, dokud i mně nebylo svléknuto triko, načež jsem proti svému stehnu ucítil jeho vzrušení, známé chvění v podbřišku následovalo, v místnosti se razantně oteplilo. Dlaněmi jsem mapoval jeho záda, ale já chtěl víc… chtěl jsem ho potěšit, chtěl jsem… zavrčel jsem, chytil jej za boky a hodil na postel, na kterou si za ním vlezl, a polibkem jeho protesty, byly-li jaké, umlčel… chtěl jsem ho vykouřit, nedovedl jsem si vysvětlit, kde se ve mně ta touha bere, ale očividně chuť po vysvětlení jsem pozbýval, neboť moje ústa opustila jeho a já se s nimi vydal na cestu směrem dolů.

 

Zanechával jsem otisky na mírně slané kůži na krku, k uším mi doléhaly kňučivé steny, z nichž jsem šílel… Natolik krásnou odpověď na mou péči jsem snad ještě neslyšel, otřásaly mnou a kalhoty mi byly těsnější a těsnější, skoro jsem spokojeně zamručel, když se v mých vlasech octla dlaň, něžně mě hladila, tak strašně něžně…

 

Minul jsem klíční kosti a dostal se k bradavkám, s nimiž jsem absolutně netušil, co dělat. Ale musel jsem něco zkusit, toužil jsem něco zkusit… Jemně jsem jednu z nich obkroužil jazykem, zkusmo ji vsál do úst a nestačil se divit, jaký zvuk to Ondra vydal. Odtáhl jsem se a nefalšovaně se na něj zazubil, zatímco on se na mě díval s krajním překvapením, načež mi něco docvaklo.

 

"Proč tebe je to taky… nové?" pohrával mi dál úsměv na rtech, přestože jsem se ptal zcela vážně. Ale Ondrova přítomnost, jeho tělo, reakce, vzrušení… bylo to tak strašně hezké, až mi srdce přetékalo všemi city vůči mému příteli.

 

Přikývnul a já se k němu naklonil, spojil naše rty v polibku tak jemném, až jsem si divil, že jej Ondra oplácel stejnou mincí a nepřeměnil jej ve vášnivý… Byly to vlastně jen lehké doteky, jimiž jsem se snažil vyjádřit, jak moc ho mám rád, jak se skoro rozpouštím pod tím stále něžným vískáním vlasů, jež mi dopřával.

 

Než jsem se ale skutečně stihl úplně rozpustit pod tíhou emocí, polibek jsem ukončil a zachvěl se při pohledu do šedých očí, jejichž hlad ne, že by se utlumil, naopak se zintenzivnil. Vrátil jsem tedy svou pozornost k jeho bradavkám a ještě chvíli se kochal tím, co s Ondrou jejich sání dělá. Pak jsem se přesunul k chvějícímu se bříšku a sám se třásl při pomyšlení, co mě čeká dál… Žádný strach, žádné znechucení, jen čiročirý zájem. A vzrušení, jež se tísnilo v mých riflích.

 

Na tu myšlenku jsem ihned začal Ondru zbavovat kalhot, netušil jsem, jak to mohl vydržet, když nosil upnutější rifle než já. Ohodil jsem je stranou, abych následně zjistil, že Ondra klečí vedle mě a rozepíná ty moje. Z hrdla mi unikl sten, jak moc mě ten výjev dostal… Zbavil jsem se jich a střetnul se očima s Ondrovýma, touhou hořícíma.

 

Pak jsem sklouzl pohledem níž a dovolil svým dlaním, aby se dotkly té lehce ochlupené hrudi, žeber, boků… prsty jsem doputoval k lemu spodního prádla.

 

Možná jsem ještě mohl couvnout, vrátit se na bezpečnější půdu, ale v hloubi duše jsem věděl, že absolutně nechci. Ondra přede mnou klečel, v boxerkách jasný důkaz toho, jak se mu naše společná chvíle líbí… Polknul jsem sliny, jež se mi při pohledu na tu vzdouvající se látku vytvořily v ústech, načež jsem zaplašil myšlenku, že když už mám i na tohle chuť, že musím být nefalšovaná buzna…

 

Tak proč neutíkáš? K ženě? Tam, kde to znáš, kde jsi chlap? Tady jsi jen někdo, kdo má chuť vykouřit dalšímu chlapovi!

Prsty v mých vlasech, konejšivě hladící, zvedl jsem hlavu a utopil se v laskavé šedi, třásl jsem se, náhle nejistý, zda jsem tohle opravdu já, ale pak se ke mně Ondra sklonil a spojil naše rty v tom nejjemnějším polibku, jaký jsem kdy zažil.

 

Aniž by promluvil, křičel, že mě… pevně jsem sevřel víčka, prsty se mi zaryly do jeho boků… křičel, že mě miluje.

 

A to zjištění, spíše připomnění citů, jež ke mně Ondra choval, přičemž já se mílovým kroky blížil k tomu, abych je opětoval, mi vrátilo důvěru v to, co provádím, v to, co se chystám učinit. Už jsem neváhal, stáhnul jsem poslední kus oblečení níž, načež mi do dlaně padnul tvrdý penis, tak nějak automaticky jsem po něm přejel, palcem pohladil špičku a doufal, že to, co se líbí mně, se bude líbit i jemu… Ujistil mě tichý sten, jenž proklouznul Ondrovými rty ve chvíli, kdy jsem ten jemný pohyb zopakoval.

 

Bylo to zvláštní, uspokojovat někoho druhého, ale nic jiného… Žádné negativní pocity se ve mně hromadit nezačaly, jen jsem se octl pod náporem rostoucí touhy po svém příteli, po jeho těle, po jeho stenech, jež mi zněly jako rajská hudba.

Neodolal jsem.

 

Ukončil jsem polibek, odtáhl se a bůhvíproč ještě víc ztvrdl při pohledu na tenkou slinu, jež stále spojovala naše ústa… bylo v tom cosi zvráceného, co zažehlo nový plamen v mé hrudi, plamen, jenž potřeboval k svému životu další a další zvrácenosti, přičemž jedna se skvěla v mé dlani. Bezmyšlenkovitě jsem umístil drobný polibek na Ondrovo břicho, podbřišek, těsně nad kořen, do nosu mě udeřila sílící vůně vzrušení a pak… v touze po slastných stenech z Ondrových úst, hnán vlastním chtíčem přejel jazykem ke špičce, na níž jsem zlehka přiložil rty a nechal ji vklouznout mezi ně.

 

Nikdy bych si nepomyslel, že tohle budu dělat, ale v tu chvíli jsem měl v hlavě jen pár věcí, čítající mou vlastní erekci, jež skoro bolestně tepala uvnitř spodního prádla, mnohem více mé pozornosti ale měl Ondra… jen a jen on a slastí prodchnutý zvuk, jenž se dostal k mým uším, když jsem se pokusil jej více pojmout do úst, obkroužil jej jazykem a zvykal si na tu chuť a celkově přítomnost něčeho ve vlastní puse, sliny se samovolně tvořily a erekce bez potíží zamířila hlouběji, dlaň v mých vlasech se sevřela v pěst.

 

"Igore…"

 

Mé jméno, vyslovené s touhou, mě rozechvělo a zároveň povzbudilo, abych pokračoval, nechal jsem penis zajet tak daleko, jak jen mi to dávivý reflex dovoloval, načež jsem pohnul hlavou nahoru a zpět, netuše, zda se tak Ondra třásl a sténal díky tomu, že jsem si počínal dobře, nebo protože jsem to byl prostě já…

 

Svíral moje vlasy, musel jsem jej chytit za boky, snažil se přirážet, ale na to jsem nebyl připravený, neměl zkušenosti, nakonec jsme se nějakým zázrakem octli v úplně jiné poloze, Ondra na zádech a já mezi jeho roztaženýma nohama. Přejížděl jsem dlaní po jeho erekci, škádlil žalud a hltal pohledem jeho výraz, plný rozkoše, tváře mu hořely, oči měl zavřené a z pootevřených rtů se mu linuly zvuky, sem tam obohacené o mé jméno nebo nějakou neartikulovanou změť písmen, vlastní erekce soucitně toužila po pozornosti…

 

Nevědomky jsem se třel o postel, nutně jsem potřeboval uvolnění, ale snažil jsem se soustředit jen na Ondrovo potěšení, jež bylo očividné i ve chvíli, kdy jsem dopřál vlhkou pozornost svého jazyka jeho varlatům, skoro zakňučel, a když jsem vrátil jeho tvrdost do svých úst a zkusil sát, zlomeně zasténal.

 

"Igore, n-nemusíš…" rozeznal jsem mezi steny a rychle si spojil, o čem mluví a oheň se mi prohnal útrobami až k mé erekci, zavrčel jsem, nechápal jsem, jak jsem se v tu chvíli mohl vzrušit ještě víc. Chtíčem zastřenou myslí mi kromě touhy po vyvrcholení probleskla nutnost, nutnost ochutnat, mít z Ondry víc, co nejvíce…

 

A proto jsem vytrval ve své činnosti, nechal si bolestivě svírat vlasy, na oplátku drtil jeho boky v sevření a vzápětí spatřil, jak se tělo pode mnou napnulo, prohnulo a Ondra ze sebe vyrazil něco tak zvířecího a nádherného, až jsem měl pocit, že se udělám teď a tady… Ejakuloval prudce, rychle do mých úst, zaskočilo mi, ale když jsem překonal nepříliš výraznou chuť spermatu a přiměl se polykat, podařilo se mi vzít všechno, co mi Ondra dal.

 

Možná kromě pár kapek, jež mi ulpěly na spodním rtu, jakmile mi vyklouznul z úst, ty jsem si otřel do předloktí a odolal touze si konečně sundat ty proklaté trenky a vyhonit si, místo toho jsem zůstal klečet a pozoroval svého nejlepšího přítele. Bodlo mě u srdce, když jsem uviděl, že má přes tvář dlaň, jako by se na mě nemohl podívat, ale rozhodl jsem se nedělat ukvapené závěry, vždyť…

 

"Nevím, jestli ti vůbec mám říkat, kolikrát jsem si tohle představoval," opustila Ondrova ruka jeho obličej, načež se nadzvedl na loktech, vypadal tak spokojeně, ukojeně a… dojatě? Aniž bych to sám nějak plánoval, rty se mi roztáhly v mírný úsměv, můj pohled zjihl. Ještě nedávno by se mi po téhle větě udělalo nevolno a dostal bych asi i vztek, ale teď…? Z nějakého důvodu to šlo všechno rychle a dnes mi spíše představa, jak na mě Ondra myslí, zatímco leží v posteli a dotýká se sám sebe… Ta představa mi přišla sakra úžasná.

 

"A co se stává potom?" zeptal jsem se a zaskočil sám sebe, jak hrubě můj hlas zněl, dýchal jsem zrychleně, hrudník měl úplně zpocený, stejně tak vlasy, mírně mě pobolívaly panty, na všechno jsem ale zapomněl ve chvíli, kdy se Ondra posadil a jedním pohybem vniknul dlaní do mého spodního prádla a pevně mě stisknul, toužebnému stenu jsem se neubránil.

 

Trochu zaraženě jsem ucuknul, jelikož mě Ondra chtěl políbit poté, co jsem… ale jeho rty se jen zvlnily v další úsměv a jakmile jsem vinou dalšího stenu znovu otevřel ústa, vklouzl do nich jazykem. Laskal mě, dráždil, nutil sténat stále častěji a hlasitěji, chvěl jsem se, žasnul nad žhavostí našich polibků a intenzitou vzrušení, byl jsem v jednom ohni a pak celý vesmír vybouchnul.

 

Zvrátil jsem hlavu a na odhalený krk se mi přisála stále hladová ústa, líbala a kousala, zatímco přese mě se přelévala jedna slastná vlna za druhou, pocit uvolnění mě pohltil…

 

S Ondrovými rty stále na krku jsem se udýchaně posadil, dostal se z posledního kusu svého oblečení a pocítil únavu snad všech svalů v těle a taky… něco. Nevěděl jsem, jak to identifikovat, bylo toho příliš moc, rozeznat se mi podařilo jen jedno. Zvláštní, skoro i příjemnou bolest v hrudi, o které jsem si nebyl jistý, zda ji chci umlčet nebo přimět zesílit… a nebyl jsem si jistý ani ve chvíli, kdy jsem učinil to, k čemu mě ona bolest nabádala, co mi přišlo správné…

 

Objal jsem Ondru nejsilněji, jak jsem mohl, zabořil tvář do jeho ramene a tiše vydechnul, když mé sevření opětoval, společně jsme se octli vleže, na sobě peřinu, kterou nás Ondra stačil přikrýt.

 

Nevěděl jsem, proč tak strašně moc potřebuju cítit jeho přítomnost, ale ta potřeba byla téměř zoufalá, tisknul jsem se k němu a on ke mně. Možná nechápal, co se děje, ale nedal to najevo, byl tady pro mě a držel mě… a já si s bušícím srdcem uvědomil, že bod, kdy k Ondrovi pocítím něco víc, jsme už minuli.

 

Nacházel jsem se v jeho náručí, slyšel jeho dech, cítil jeho chuť v ústech a horkost těla… V tu chvíli už jsem ho opravdu miloval.


	12. Slova

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Název ze songu Words by Train -> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LVHuErjO9js

Na druhý den jsme si přispali. Docela dost. Možná i kvůli tomu jsem neměl zrovna ukecanou náladu a spíše jsem se zabýval vlastními myšlenkami, než abych vnímal svět okolo sebe. Představení mě jako obvykle dobře probralo, ale po jeho skončení jsem opět upadl do jakési letargie. Věděl jsem, co musí následovat a já… já se bál. Uměl jsem mluvit před lidmi, to ano, ale jen vzpomínka na to, jak jsem bojovat s vyjádřením čehokoliv ve chvíli, kdy to bylo nutné… jak kvůli tomu Ondra trpěl, jak jsem ho tím štval…

 

Zvažoval jsem, že si to snad napíšu, ale vzápětí jsem ten nápad zahodil v domnění, že je stupidní. Rozhodl jsem se vsadit na Ondrovu trpělivost, na to, že mě pochopí, protože jiné východisko jsem zkrátka neviděl.

 

Když jsme se dostali kolem jedenácté na pokoj už v jiném městě, napětí v místnosti jsem vycítil, ale ignoroval je. Nesvůj jsem sice byl, snad více než před jakýmkoliv představením, ovšem… byli jsme to jen my dva, znali se roky a kolikrát uměli svým způsobem vytušit, na co ten druhý myslí… Půjde to, přesvědčoval jsem se.

 

Nechtěl jsem, sakra, jak jsem nechtěl, nelíbilo se mi to, děsil jsem se toho, děsil se, že sám nevím, co přesně chci, co bude… Ale tohle být muselo.

 

"Příčí se mi to říkat, ale musíme si promluvit," vyšlo ze mě tónem, jaký se hodil možná tak k pohřební řeči. Usadil jsem se do křesla, lokty položil na stehna a zadíval se před sebe. Začal jsem strašně, ale uvědomoval jsem si, že v téhle situaci by hrozně vyznělo snad všechno. Ondra se mi dostal do zorného pole, když se usadil na postel, metr od křesla.

 

"To bychom asi měli," souhlasil a já se přiměl podívat do jeho zamyšlené tváře. Musely jej sužovat stejné obavy a myšlenky jako mě, znal vážnost naší situace. "Co se s námi stalo?"

 

Jeho hlas, chvějící se potlačovaným zoufalstvím mě zasáhl jako ostrý šíp. Touha mu dát odpověď, jež by jej uklidnila, mě svírala zevnitř, ale já nevěděl, vážně jsem neměl ani ponětí, co…

 

"Tys… měl někdy podobné sklony?" zadíval se na mě, zdál se být o něco klidnější.

 

Zavrtěl jsem hlavou.

 

"Nikdy mě to nenapadlo, nějak víc jsem se nad tím zamyslel až…" odmlčel jsem se a nebyl schopen dokončit větu, za jejíž obsah jsem se stále proklínal.

 

"…až jsi přišel na mě," usmál se Ondra trpce.

 

Bylo mi trochu trapné to řešit, zvláště teď, když se konverzace nevyvinula pro mě zrovna lichotivým směrem, ale chtěl jsem to vědět. I kdybych pak měl připadat ještě jako větší kokot, chtěl jsem to vědět.

 

"Ondro, mohl bys… kdy… jak… jak dlouho?" upínal jsem zrak do jeho očí a střetl se s bolestí ukrytou pod hořkostí, ale i něčím jiným… Vzpomněl jsem si na překlad názvu nějaké písně, jež hrávala v rádiu, Ondrův výraz byl bittersweet, hořkosladce zasněný. Nedivil jsem se mu, měl naprosté právo se zlobit, být kvůli tomu kousavý i jedovatý. Kdoví jak dlouho jsem byl vůči jeho citům slepý… Ne, že bych si nějak extra vyčítal zrovna tohle, byl jsem už prostě takový, ale v kombinaci s tím, co následovalo… Minimálně několik facek bych si zasluhoval.

 

"Pár měsíců," odpověděl sice neurčitě, ale stejně jsem nepředpokládal, že by si pamatoval datum. "A kdy?" zafuněl pobaveně, "jak často si pamatuješ svoje sny?"

 

Překvapení jsem vykulil oči a nebyl schopen myslet na nic jiného než na to, že… že to kurva není možné!

 

Přejel jsem si dlaní po tváři a najednou si přišel podivně unavený. Co-… jak tomu mám rozumět? Že se nám oběma najednou zdají teplé sny o tom druhém, což kompletně změní naši orientaci? Kompletně… to slovo mě přimělo zarazit ten tok rozháraných myšlenek.

 

"A ty jsi byl někdy udělaný do jiného chlapa?" zeptal jsem se možná trochu moc příkře, ale potřeboval jsem nutně znát odpověď. "Říkal jsi, že v posteli… jsem tvůj první, ale… citově?" dodal jsem o něco mírněji, protože jsem to tak říct chtěl.

 

"Taky ne," díval se mě zkoumavě, myslel jsem, že ještě něco dodá, na moment otevřená ústa vzápětí zase zavřel.

 

Nastalo ticho, během něhož mi mozek běžel na plný výkon, ale stejně jsem nic kloudného nevymyslel. Všechno mi to přišlo postavené na hlavu, nepravděpodobné, skoro jako ze zvrácené pohádky, ale… můj na vteřinu posměšný úšklebek zmizel, když jsem si uvědomil, že to svým způsobem možná až tak překvapivé nebylo. Ano, způsob, jakým jsme se k sobě dostali, ten ano, ale že se z přátelství může stát něco víc… Ta možnost tady je vždy a my na ni až doposud nepomysleli.

"Myslíš, že… tohle… vydrží?"

 

Zřejmě se neptal přímo na náš vztah, protože… to prostě nikdy nevíte dopředu, jestli vydrží. Nejde to. Ale tušil jsem, kam míří, ta otázka se vznášela ve vzduchu a jednou musela být zodpovězena.

 

"Igore, já…" věnoval jsem mu veškerou svou pozornost, byť on hleděl kamsi na koberec, přestože seděl stejně jako já, lokty na kolenou a zdál se být uvolněný, jeho kývání se ze strany na stranu mi napovídaol, že se chystá říct něco důležitého, něco k čemu se musel odhodlávat, něco… "Miluju tě."

 

Mrazení na zádech, horko všude možně a endorfin dosahující maximální hodnoty. Neměl bych se usmívat, když to zatím nejsem připravený sám vyslovit, ale koutky rtů mi samovolně cukly směrem vzhůru, což Ondra svýma modrýma očima, jež nabyly jedinečného lesku, spatřil. Chtěl jsem udělat… cosi, abych jej zase nenechal trápit čekáním… ale co?!

 

Kdyby tady byla žena, pohladil bych ji po tváři a políbil, přivinul k sobě, ale chlap…? Pořád to pro mě bylo tak nové, prozatím jsem se s tím neuměl vypořádat na všech frontách, proto jsem prostě jen stisknul zuby a udělal to, co mi přišlo nejméně hloupé a nevhodné. Už takhle se naše kolena takřka dotýkala, a tak jsem to jeho stisknul, mohlo to být přátelské gesto, ale jelikož jsem ruku nestáhnul a kontakt udržoval, působilo pro mě jako něco víc.

 

A když se ke mně Ondra naklonil a zlehka přiložil své rty na mé, nebylo to nevhodné vůbec, právě naopak mi díky tomu spadl kámen ze srdce, uvolnění svlažilo každou napjatou buňku v těle. Chápal mě, chápal…

 

Něžně jsem mu prohrábnul vlasy, jakmile se pak odtáhnul a pohlédl mi do očí, zdál se být spokojen s tím, co v nich viděl… Doufal jsem, že ta láska pramenící z mého srdce v nich byla více než patrná, leč slovy… slovy vyjádřit jsem se ji ještě neodvážil. Vzmohl jsem se na pouhé opsání skutečnosti.

 

"Jsem si jistý, že to není jen… úlet," řekl jsem pevně přesně tak, jak jsem to cítil. Ondra o svých citech vůči mně nepochyboval a já o svých také ne, právě v tuto chvíli jsem patřil jen jemu, podmanil si mě, ztratil jsem se v něm… Ondra měl spoustou negativních a iritujících vlastností, ale znali jsme se tak dlouho, že já byl zvyklý na jeho povahu a on na mou… Když už bych se měl do někoho ve svém okolí zamilovat, Ondřej představoval ideální a… a nejspíše také jedinou možnou variantu.

 

Samozřejmě, nemuselo to vyjít z mnoha jiných důvodů, bylo zde množství neznámých, naše kariéry, rodiny… Kdybych začal zvažovat pro a proti, asi bych došel k názoru, že tohle celé je čiré bláznovství, ale stejně tak jsem v hloubi duše věděl, že se stejně rozhodnu upřednostnit hlas svého srdce.

 

Protože jsem v hloubi duše věděl, že ho chci udělat šťastným a že… modré zářící oči, lehký úsměv, ruka snad nevědomky hladící mou… že ho miluju.

 

Stiskl jsem jeho dlaň ve své, čímž jsem ve svých očích definitivně stvrdil své rozhodnutí. Bude to těžké a bude to chtít řadu kompromisů, ale najednou jsem si nedovedl představit, že bych se o to alespoň nepokusil. Už jen kvůli Ondrovi, a vlastně i kvůli sobě.

 

Kvůli nám.


	13. Time of your life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Název ze songu Good Riddance by Green Day -> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CnQ8N1KacJc

"Ženě to řekneš?"

 

Otázku jsem čekal a už dříve přemýšlel, jak to doma udělám. Pokýval jsem hlavou a díval se na naše spojené ruce.

 

"Tušíš, jak bude reagovat?" zeptal se Ondra znovu po chvíli, hlas se mu chvěl vzrušením, nejspíše nečekal, že odpovím na předešlý dotaz tak rychle. Znal mě a musel vědět, jak se zachovám vůči ní, ale že o tom už ani nezapochybuji…

 

"Je to moje žena a něco tuší, nedivil bych se, kdyby na to co nevidět přišla," sdělil jsem mu zcela upřímně. "Proto jí to musím říct co nejdříve, hned jak se vrátíme do Prahy. A jak zareaguje…" odmlčel jsem se a znovu zauvažoval, jak moc reálně moje představa vypadá. "Prozatím bych rád zůstal u nás, mám povinnosti, kterých se nechci zbavovat."

 

"Takže pro svět zůstaneš ženatý, nám věnuješ zájezdy a příležitostně sem tam nějaký den…" zkonstatoval Ondra, načež jsem mu pohlédl do tváře a pátral po vzteku či nechuti. Ale byl jen zamyšlený, vypadal tak nějak sklesle…

 

"Samozřejmě, kdyby sis mě chtěl časem vzít…" nadhodil jsem naoko vážně, ale sám jsem si neuměl podobnou situaci představit a Ondra na tom byl zřejmě podobně, protože po mně hodil pobavený pohled.

 

"Kdybys trval na sexu až po svatbě, tak tě odtáhnu k oltáři klidně hned," zablesklo se mu v modrých očích, poté už znovu seriózně dodal: "Jestli… jak jsi to navrhnul, jestli takhle by si to vyhovovalo, tak mě nejspíše taky. Už jsem nad tím uvažoval a jiné řešení asi ani nepřipadá v úvahu. Musíme to zkusit… skoro nemůžu uvěřit tomu, že kvůli mně… že do toho vážně půjdeš…"

 

Cukl mi koutek úst, když se Ondra zatvářil zaskočeně, asi poslední část věty neměl úplně v úmyslu vyslovit nahlas. Koukal jsem na něj, Ondra můj pohled oplácel, oči hluboké a nádherné, důvěřivé… Už se nebál, že jej za projevenou náklonost praštím, odeženu nebo, že sám uteču. Už ne.

 

Dokonce mě nijak neděsila představa sexu s Ondrou, a jak jsem právě zjistil. Lákala mě. Stačilo jen, aby můj přítel to slovo pronesl, a mně se hlavou začaly honit myšlenky na horko, těsno a…

 

"A sex, Igi? Potřebuju vědět, kam až… bys teď byl ochoten zajít."

 

Zase to slovo a Ondrův hlas. Ne, vůbec se mi do podbřišku nevydaly vibrace vzrušení, vůbec mi ve slabinách nezacukalo. Ani jsem si neuvědomoval, že na Ondru beze slova hledím a doslova jej hltám pohledem.

 

"Tobě se ta představa líbí," vyhodnotil mou reakci pobaveně, vážná atmosféra pomalu ale jistě brala za své, jak se hladina mého vzrušení zvyšovala a to mi stačila jen myšlenka na sex… což by nebylo tak zvláštní, kdyby to neměl být sex s mým nejlepším přítelem. Ač jsem se snažil, jak jsem jen chtěl, s tímhle jsem se stále ještě stoprocentně nesrovnal a přemýšlení o tom by mohlo tenhle moment zcela zničit.

 

Proto jsem vypnul a poddal se tomu pohledu v Ondrových očích, a aniž bych jeho konstatování situace popřel, přesunul jsem se k němu na postel, rty se mi zkřivily v úsměvu, o němž jsem si myslel, že musí být jeden z nejzvrácenějších. Ale rozhodně jsem se za něj nestyděl, jelikož Ondřej se na mě tlemil úplně stejně. Jako dva puberťáci, prolétlo mi myslí těsně předtím, než se mi na rty přisály druhé a já si automaticky přitáhl Ondru k sobě, dlaní přejel po jeho žebrech, boku, až na záda a částečně zadek.

 

Ještě než jsme se ale pustili do něčeho… většího, jsem mu musel něco říct, protože mé svědomí, už tak sžírané pocity viny, si prosadilo svou.

 

Sklonil jsem hlavu a ukončil polibek.

 

"Neplánoval jsem, že to zajde tak daleko," řekl jsem vzápětí jeho tázajícím se očím. "Dokonce jsem doufal, že to skončí ve chvíli, kdy se tě budu opravdu dotýkat… Ale já tě chci pořád víc."

 

Jeho pohled zjihnul a mně bylo jasné, že jsem se rozhodl správně, když jsem se mu svěřil. Sice dojetí asi nevypadalo jako klasická reakce na přiznání přitažlivosti, jenže tohle byl Ondra, který reagoval na slova přítele, který o svých niterních pocitech nikdy mluvit neuměl a teď se sakra snažil…

 

"Už dřív jsem si pro jistotu dal ultimátum, že podvádět ji nebudu, ale…" opět jsem se podíval dolů, kde se moje tělo tisklo k druhému, a mně se ten pohled líbil.

 

"Nebudu tě do toho nutit…"

 

Pousmál jsem se, protože tohle mi ani Ondra říkat nemusel. Věděl jsem, že tohle by mi neudělal. Nikdy.

"Já vím," sledoval jsem, jak se i po jeho tváři mihnul letmý úsměv. "Jenže já bych to chtěl…"

 

Polil mě žár, když jsem uviděl ten hladový výraz, s jakým se na mě Ondra následně zadíval, a směřoval přímo do mého rozkroku. Vnitřně mě rozechvělo, jaký vliv má slova na Ondru měla, s jakým entusiazmem se na mě vrhnul, byl jsem tak zaskočený, že jsem se prvních pár vteřin na odpověď nevzmohl, až pak jsem pootevřel ústa, aby do nich mohl vniknout jazyk, hledající ten můj.

 

Vymetl mi ústa, polibky mě zbavovaly všech myšlenek, jak byly divoké, vášnivé, jak se ke mně můj přítel tisknul… Opět mě ohromilo, jak strašně moc mě chce, a když jsem vydal nadržený zvuk poté, co si na mě obkročmo sedl a přitiskl své slabiny k mým, jsem šokoval sám sebe, jak těžko udržitelná je má touha jej svléknout a opravdu si ho vzít…

 

Kyslíku se mi nedostávalo, funěl jsem jako lokomotiva, ale stejně jsem nechtěl opustit jeho rty, jako bych neměl mít nikdy dost, svíral jsem jeho bok a druhou dlaň měl zabořenou v kaštanově hnědých vlasech, přidržoval jsem ho, aby se náhodou nesnažil od mých úst odtáhnout, a jeho rty mě uchvátily natolik, že jsem si vůbec nevšimnul jeho rukou, tlačících na mou hruď, dokud jsem se jim samovolně nepodvolil a neoctl se na zádech.

 

Využil momentu mého překvapení, narovnal se a vzápětí opřel dlaněmi po stranách mé hlavy a shlížel na mě, hlad v očích skoro zvířecí, zrychleně dýchal, rty měl celé červené a tváře zrudlé, unikl mi sten, jak se moje erekce začala ještě víc tísnit v riflích, a pak jsem zasténal znovu, hlasitě, když po těch sladkých ústech přejela špička jazyka…

 

…a mě zasáhla myšlenka... první podobného typu… neznámá a nejspíše by bylo správné, aby mi přišla nechutná, divná a nepřirozená… ale já ztvrdnul jen při pomyšlení na to, že bych Ondru mohl chtít cítit v sobě.

 

Přiblížil se tváří k mé, ale nepolíbil mě, místo toho jeho horký dech ovanul mé ucho.

 

"Myslel jsem, že při slově sex mě okamžitě ohneš přes křeslo… tak nadržený výraz jsi měl…" rozeběhl se mi mráz po zádech, oči jsem vykulil poznáním, že mě snad znal lépe než já sám, "ale co kdybych se postaral o tebe? Tohle bys taky chtěl?"

 

Vrněl, jeho horký dech mě rozechvíval a jako elektrický výboj na mě zapůsobil, když se mi mezi nohy vecpalo koleno, jemuž jsem ochotně udělal místo, aby mohlo dráždit moje intimní partie.

 

"Chtěl bys, abych si tě podmanil, Igi?" vyslovil mé jméno s tak sexuálním podtextem, jak jen to bylo možné, netušil jsem, že mi kdy šepot druhého chlapa přijde rajcovní… Otíral jsem se o koleno a ještě ztvrdnul, když jsem pomyslel na to, jak musím vypadat.

 

Nikdy jsem neměl submisivní tendence a v posteli už vůbec ne a teď… Nyní jsem hleděl do modrých očí, jež mě propalovaly pohledem, vzrušení z nich jen sálalo.

 

Měl bych říct ne, měl bych se snažit udržet ve vztahu dominantní roli, jsem přeci chlap, řvalo na mě moje ego, jenže spojenectví srdce a těla jej přehlasovalo. Srdce trvalo na tom, že přeci není nic špatného na tom, abych se oddal člověku, jehož jsem miloval, a tělo… tělo hořelo touhou po Ondrových dotecích, po slasti… a přestože jsem o anální sexu neměl až takové znalosti a vlastně si ani nedokázal představit, že to může být příjemné… někde v hloubi duše jsem byl přesvědčen, že kdyby to nebylo dobré, tak by to lidé asi neprovozovali...

 

Koleno pohybující se v mém rozkroku, Ondrova blízká přítomnost a má důvěra k němu…


	14. I'd give up forever to touch you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Název ze songu Iris by Goo Goo Dolls -> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NdYWuo9OFAw

Polknul jsem a kývnul. Zahlédl jsem záblesk překvapení v jeho očích, následován… pýchou? Byl na mě pyšný, že jsem překonal vrozenou mužskou ješitnost a byl ochoten vyzkoušet něco, co mohlo náš vztah učinit ještě intenzivnějším, opravdovějším?

 

"Sundej si kalhoty," vytrhl mě z myšlenek příkaz, načež jsem zjistil, že jsem na posteli sám. Zmateně jsem ještě pár vteřin ležel, než jsem se posadil a vyhledal pohledem svého přítele, který něco hledal ve svém zavazadle. Jako zpomalený film jsem si začal rozepínat rifle a sotva si je stačil svléknout, než se Ondra vrátit. Moji pozornost přitáhlo ono něco, co držel v dlani.

 

Tázavě jsem se na Ondru zahleděl, ale nejasnou odpovědí mi byl jen pobavený úsměv. Pozoroval jsem, jak se rovněž zbavuje kalhot, načež mi ukázal etiketu tuby, kterou přinesl.

 

No, taky mi mohlo dojít, že šel pro lubrikační gel, ušklíbl jsem se nad sebou a snažil se potlačit obavy, které mě zevnitř sevřely. To, že jsem chtěl sex, neznamenalo, že jsem z jeho bolestivosti neměl strach. Znovu jsem přehodnocoval, jestli se nepokusit status quo změnit, jenže… stejně by k tomu jednou došlo a neměl bych se k tomu stavět negativně, to ničemu nepomůže. Prostě musím věřit tomu, že to bude příjemné. Třeba ne hned dnes, ale příště. Nějak to jít musí.

 

Podobnými myšlenkami jsme se snažil uklidnit, ale stejně jsem byl nervózní a zvláště rozpolcený, když se můj pohled zastavil v Ondrových slabinách, kde bílé boxerky napínala erekce, jež lákala mé oči, ústa i ruce… ale zároveň jsem si nedokázal představit, jak se něco takového může do mě vejít a ke všemu, abych z toho taky něco měl. Kromě bolavého zadku samozřejmě.

 

"Jsi strašně sexy, když se na mě takhle díváš," uslyšel jsem a zvedl po hlase hlavu, Ondra se na mě mírně usmíval, načež jsem se k němu vydal a on, jako by věděl, na co myslím, mi vyšel vstříc, naše rty se znovu setkaly a rozhodně si nebraly servítky. Okamžitě mi až z hrudníku vyšel sten, když mě kousnul do spodního rtu a neurvale se jazykem dobyl do mých úst. Chytil jsem jej za boky a položil se na záda, Ondru si nasměroval nad sebe.

 

"Ty taky," zamumlal jsem skrze už nutně opuchlé rty, když jsem na moment přerušil polibek, abych se nadechnul, bylo mi jedno, že moje odpověď úplně na jeho slova nenavázala, ale já mu chtěl jen taky říct, jak… jak jsem z něho na větvi, když boky nastaví nad mé, otírá se svou erekcí o mou a tváří se tak, jako by po tomhle toužil celý život.

 

Držel jsem jej za zadek, tlačil ho níž, abych tření co nejvíce umocnil, chtíč se ve mně hromadil a za všechno mohl jen on. Líbal mě, vklouzl dlaněmi pod tričko a v nestřeženém okamžiku mi je jakýmsi způsobem sundal, a pak už se mi jeho rty přisály na hrudník…

 

Moje ruce nečinně spočívaly kdesi, zatímco moje pozornost se upínala jen k těm horkým rtů a širokým, mužským rukám, jež se mě dotýkaly. Vlhkou cestičku slin mi zanechal na krku i na prsou, tehdy mi překvapením uvázl dech v hrdle, jelikož rty a bradavky… nikdy jsem nepřemýšlel, že dokáží být tak citlivé, když se jim jistý člověk chvíli věnuje, sál je a sem tam poctil hranou zubu, ale já se vzmohl jen na bezmocné sledování toho, jak se mé vzrušení stále zvyšuje, tření bylo zhola nedostačující, erekce mě skoro bolela… jen z toho, že mi Ondra jednu bradavku něžně hladil a druhou sál, jenže všechen ten stimul hlavně ze sání putoval přímo do mého rozkroku a hnal mě výš a výš, slast a mírná bolest se slévala, možná mi to bylo chvíli mi nepříjemné, ale stejně jsem chtěl víc a víc…

 

Oddechl jsem si, když se jeho ústa vzdálila, jenže pak jsem s hrůzou, zoufalstvím a nezvladatelným chtíčem sledoval, jak se přesunul k druhé…

 

Co jsem to za chlapa, prolétlo mi hlavou, dýchal jsem tak přerývavě, třásl jsem a vůbec nechápal, jak můžu reagovat tak… tak moc! Chtěl jsem říct Ondrovi, aby přestal, že se udělám dřív, než k něčemu dojde, jenže z otevřených úst mi vyšel jen sten tak trapně hlasitý a nadržený, měl jsem pocit, že bradavky jsem nikdy neměl tak ztvrdlé a citlivé, Ondra lehce kousnul a přes druhou přejel nehtem, dráždil je, mučil a já se zoufale třel o jeho třísla a pak…

 

"Ondro!" zavrčel jsem, zařval nebo bezmocně zakňučel, nevěděl jsem, neslyšel se… v hlavě jsem neměl nic než ta dokonalá ústa, mučivou slast a nakonec jen rozkoš, rozlévající se do celého těla, probudivší pocit uvolnění.

 

Byl jsem zpocený, vlasy se mi lepily na čelo, přišel jsem si strašně špinavý a… chlípný. Já se udělal jen z toho, že mi někdo okusoval bradavky. A ke všemu chlap. Přičemž jsem se třel o jeho jako skála tvrdého ptáka. A jen co jsem na Ondrova ptáka pomyslel, konečky prstů a podbřišek mě zabrněli novou vlnou vzrušení.

 

Jsem nechutný.

 

"Já se z tebe poseru," uslyšel jsem zastřený hlas a otevřel oči, Ondra na mě upínal ty své, v nich hlad, ale také pobavení. "Když už jsem si myslel, že mě ničím nepřekvapíš…" zavrtěl nevěřícně hlavou, na mou nechutnost zřejmě vůbec nepomyslel, protože oči mu doslova zářily zájmem.

 

Mě to taky zaskočilo, chtěl jsem mu sdělit, ale Ondra mě předešel.

 

"Nikdy tě nenapadlo to vyzkoušet?" zeptal se a kývnul směrem k mému hrudníku, jenž se obscénně lesknul usychajícími slinami.

 

"Ty jsi někdy někoho žádal o to, aby ti okusoval bradavky?" oplatil jsem mu otázku, jelikož osobně jsem si takovou situaci neuměl představit.

 

"Nežádal, většinou jsme k tomu došli nějak… sami. Zvládneš druhé kolo?"

 

Snad to byl ten hravý tón, snad to jiskření v modrých hloubkách, snad i poorgasmický stav relaxace, že nervozita ze mě spadla a já se na Ondru ďábelsky zazubil. Opětoval můj úsměv a sklonil se ke mně, něžně své rty přitiskl k mým, dlaní jsem mu vjel do vlasů, probíral se jimi, nechal je klouzat mezi prsty a užíval si ten znovu vzplanuvší plamen, jenž se pomalu rozhoříval v mém těle, budil slabiny opět k životu a hřál… nádherně hřál zvenku i zevnitř, kde se přidal k tomu příjemnému pocitu z Ondrových něžných polibků, plných… ano, plných lásky.

 

Byl jsem zvědavý, jestli se udělal taky, přeci jen… nic jsem neslyšel, ale on byl tak klidný a trpělivý, nikam nespěchal…sjel jsem druhou dlaní po jeho zádech, ani jsem si nevšimnul, kdy odhodil triko, přes bok až k lemu trenek, jejichž obsah jsem celou plochou ruky přikryl a prohmátnul. Byl tvrdý, vlna horka mi zasáhla třísla při zjištění, jak vlhké jeho spodní prádlo bylo… Neudělal se, ale pořád mu z něj teklo, to jsem sám pocítil, když jsem přes látku lehce sevřel špičku v prstech a po vteřině byl celý dotek ještě mazlavější než předtím.

 

Měkce mezi polibky zasténal a přirazil mi do dlaně, ale já ruku raději stáhl, nevěděl jsem, jestli chce stříkat teď nebo až ve mně… Tentokrát jsem vzdychnul já a na celou místnost, jelikož sladké rty zmizely a Ondra se mi rozvalil na hrudníku, objímal mě, ležel na mě, a přestože mi celé gesto přišlo hezké, důvěrné a objal jsem jej nazpátek, moje mysl se nejvíce upínala k té vlhké tvrdosti, jež se mi skoro líně otírala o stehno.

 

"Víš, že to může bolet, že jo?" vydechl tiše, až jsem jej skoro přes svůj hlasitý tlukot srdce neslyšel. Pousmál jsem se a jednu z dlaní umístil do jeho zpocených vlasů.

 

"Ano," odpověděl jsem stejně tiše, psychické rozpoložení mě na chvíli odvedlo od myšlenek na erekci u mého stehna, zavalily mě jen ty kladné emoce vůči Ondrovi, hlavou se mi mihaly důvody, proč je vůbec mým přítelem, jak moc je pro mě důležitý… proč jsem mu podlehl.

 

Protože mi vždy dával najevo, jak jsem pro něj výjimečný, protože mě chápal, byl ohleduplný a trpělivý, zastával se mě, stál po mém boku… prostě byl tady pro mě. A teď tady byl mnohem víc, chtěl mi dát víc a já jemu vynahradit všechno, co jsem mu způsobil.


	15. Nightswimming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Název ze songu Nightswimming by R.E.M. -> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O-YHU6BwPR0

Asi ta atmosféra, Ondra, ležící na mě, jeho gesto, vyjadřující, jaká důvěra mezi námi panovala… ano, věřil jsem mu a věděl jsem, že on věří mně. Bylo to v jeho chování, očích… už dlouhá léta to tam bylo. Tak, jak jsem mu ublížil já, to on by mi nikdy neudělal.

 

Asi i díky tomu uvědomění jsem zjistil, že mu to chci říct, že chci vidět, jak se jeho modré oči ještě víc rozzáří, jak chci, aby to věděl…

 

"Povídej se na mě," řekl jsem přiškrceným hlasem, a se skoro vystrašeným výrazem sledoval, jak se opřel po stranách mého trupu o lokty a zahleděl se na mě, zvědavý, vážný, leč stálé touhou zmítaný. Sjel jsem dlaní z jeho vlasů na strništěm porostlou tvář, jež mi zas a znovu připomněla, co se chystám říct a komu… muži, svému nejlepšímu příteli, se kterým se chystám vyspat, kvůli kterému budu riskovat pověst či kariéru, kvůli kterému se budu snažit zahodit předsudky a strach z neznámého. Kvůli jedinému muži, jemuž jsem schopný s čistým a splašeně bušícím srdcem říct…

 

"Miluju tě," zlomil se mi hlas v půlce věty, jak moc jsem se do ní snažil vložit všechny emoce, jak moc jsem ji myslel vážně.

 

Údiv následoval úsměv, oči mu zjihly a v jeho tváři se zrcadlily pocity, tak podobné mým…

 

"Miluju tě a jsem vyděšený z toho, jak moc…" pokračoval jsem, protože mozek vypnul a srdce toho využilo. Najednou jsem netušil, proč jsem mu to neřekl už ve chvíli, kdy mi to pověděl on, proč jsem otálel, ale na tom už nezáleželo. Hlavní bylo, že Ondrovy oči zářily štěstí. Ryzím štěstím, jež se po špičkách vkrádalo až do morků mých kostí, až do konečků prstů…

 

Leželi jsme v posteli, oba mokří vzrušením, ale šťastní.

 

Zvedl jsem hlavu a Ondra mi vyšel svými rty vstříc, polibek byl opět jemný a něžný, přesto mi motal hlavu a vysílal intenzivní výboje vzrušení do celého těla, přitáhl jsem si jej co nejblíže, vnímal jsem jeho váhu, jak hřál, jeho neodbytný jazyk, který prozkoumával každý kout mých úst a hrál si s mým jazykem, rychle jsem si budoval závislost na tom, s jakou láskou mi prohraboval vlasy.

 

Bylo to celé tak krásné, že jsem definitivně zanevřel na názor, že děláme něco špatného. Každá buňka mého organismu zpívala štěstí, v břiše jsem měl hejno motýlů, skoro jako by mi bylo znovu -náct… S Ondrou mi bylo tak dobře, že mě veškeré tiché hlasy v hlavě o tom, jak jsem zvrácený a nechutný, jaká jsem buzna… Bylo mi to jedno.

 

Bylo mi to jedno, protože jsem sakra chtěl Ondru! Chtěl jsem, aby si mě vzal, aby si mě podmanil a vrazil do mě tu pořád vlhčí erekci, jež se nyní zase otírala o můj tvrdnoucí rozkrok… Proč jsme si vlastně nesundali spodní prádlo?!

 

"Ty už jsi zase ready, co?" věnoval mi Ondra vyzubený úsměv, když se ode mě odtáhnul, protože jsem jeho rtům asi nevěnoval dostatečnou pozornost.

 

"A divíš se?" zamručel jsem a demonstrativně přejel po hladké kůži, přes ramena a záda až na kulatý zadek, jenž jsem s potěšením stisknul v dlani. "Nevím, co jsi se mnou udělal, ale nějak tě nemůžu mít dost."

 

Chvíli jsem Ondru pozoroval, jak se na mě spokojeně culí, než jsem si postěžoval:

 

"Sundej to už ze mě nebo slez, pochybuju, že se do mě chceš vecpat v trenkách," zabublal ve mně smích, zatímco Ondra jen zafuněl a svalil se ze mě na stranu, dvojice spodního prádla přeletěla pokoj, a já měl toho slona zase na sobě. Ale místo toho, aby mi to vadilo, jsem si začínal zvykat a citelně zaznamenal tu ztrátu tělesného tepla, když můj přítel přenesl váhu na kolena po stranách mých boků a shlédl na mě svrchu, svým pohybem odkryl mému pohledu erekci, přitahující mé oči jako magnet.

 

Zastyděl jsem se, když se můj zadek bůhví proč sevřel… ale ne strachem, očekáváním.

 

"Vážně to nemusíme dělat teď," vyhodnotil moje mlčení Ondra. Strach z bolesti mě stále sžíral zevnitř, ale stejně jsem jen tvrdnul při pomyšlení, že budu jeho ptáka v sobě. Byl jsem zase jednou neuvěřitelně zmatený.

 

Zavrtěl jsem hlavu a polknul, abych uvolnil stažené hrdlo.

 

"Chci to, jenom… nemáme zkušenosti, tak to vem pomalu," řekl jsem rozvážně Ondřejovu rozkroku, až poté jsem si uvědomil, že bych se třeba mohl podívat, jak se na můj návrh Ondra tváří. Cukaly mu koutky, ale snažil se vypadat seriózně, což mu ale s rukou na erekci a vzrušením zářícíma očima dost dobře nešlo.

 

Sebral z postele tubu a přesunul se mezi moje nohy, jež jsem automaticky roztáhnul a pokrčil, pod boky mi byl šoupnut polštář, který, jak jsem vydedukoval, měl sloužit k lepšímu úhlu průniku. Přišel jsem si hrozně hloupě, vystavený na odiv, ale... něco uvnitř mě se hnulo, když se mě Ondra jemně dotýkal na stehně, jen mě hladil nic víc, jako by věděl, co prožívám…

 

"Ani prsty jsi nikdy nezkoušel? Žádné experimenty?"

 

Jak mohl být sakra tak klidný?!

 

"Ne," vyslovil jsem s podivnou námahou. "Žádné."

 

"Dobře, tak… se zkus uvolnit," díval jsem se na něj, jak klečí u mého rozkroku a snaží se nesmát. Chystali jsme se udělat něco nového, co se mohlo lehce stát velice nepříjemným, jenže celá situace prostě i na mě působila strašně divně a trapnovtipně. Tlemil jsem se jako blbec, aniž bych přesně věděl čemu, jenže… nebyl jsem v tom sám. I proto atmosféra setrvávala v příjemném duchu, uklidňoval jsem se, pod Ondrovou konejšivě se dotýkající dlaní jsem se zhluboka nadechl a vydechl, pokoušeje relaxovat.

 

"Nemůžu se pořádně uvolnit, když mě budeš rozesmívat," poznamenal jsem a zaměřil svůj pohled na strop, kde jsem oči zapíchl do nerovnosti v povrchu, dlaň se z mé nohy přemístila do slabin, spokojeně jsem vydechl, když sevřela mou erekci a v líném tempu ji laskala, zatímco chladný a kluzký prst se mě dotknul tam, kde ještě nikdy nikdo.

 

Bylo to divné. Strašně divné jako všechno, co se za poslední týdny mezi námi dělo. Proto to taky zapadlo do vzorce.

 

Přiměl jsem se ještě víc uvolnit, myslet na dlaň, věnující se mému vzrušení, na své mírně zrychlené dýchání… přesto jsem nedokázal vytěsnit krouživé pohyby Ondra prstu a čím více kroužil, tím víc… ach, bože, ono mi to začalo být příjemné, prolétlo mi hlavou. Nechápal jsem to, vždyť mi jen přejížděl po análním otvoru, moje tělo to ale jednoznačně začalo vnímat jakožto vzrušivý podnět, po zádech mi přeběhla husí kůže, svaly okolo mého vstupu se sevřely a vzápětí zase povolily, horko se přelilo přes už tak rozpálenou kůži. Onen dotek probudil tamní nervová zakončení k životu tak mocně, že sebou můj penis pod dalším návalem krve cuknul a Ondra to musel zaznamenat.

 

"Příjemné?" zeptal se jemně, ale já se vzmohl jen na kývnutí, jelikož mě rozčilovala Ondrova dlaň, pohybující se příliš pomalu. Přirazil jsem proti ní, čímž jsem si ale vysloužil jen zasunutí prvních centimetrů prstu do sebe.

 

Zprvu nešlo potlačit impulz dostat jej ven, bylo to přirozené, ale když se prst stále vracel, nenaléhal, jen tam byl… Zvykl jsem a nechal Ondru postupovat dál, uvědomil jsem si, že se chvěju úsilím a přitom bych měl relaxovat, ale jak?! Jak když se původně jednosměrnou cestou cpe něco nazpátek.

 

"Ty už jsi tohle někdy dělal," vydechnul jsem překvapeně. Musel, protože si počínal tak strašně zkušeně, správně odváděl mou pozornost od rostoucího napětí v erekci k průniku, počínal si jako profík…

 

"Vzpomeň si, Igi, kdo do toho šílenství spadl první a určitě nestrávil všechen čas jen s platonickými představami. Zkoušel jsem… pár věcí."

 

Vrněl, Ondra vrněl, honilo se mi hlavou. Proč bych jinak měl při jeho mluvení takové nutkání zasténat?! Co si to nalhávám, rajcovala mě ta představa, jak leží v posteli, jednou rukou si honí ptáka a druhou si dráždí vlastní vstup, zajíždí prsty co nejdál, frustrovaně sténá, protože mu to nestačí…

 

Využil toho, že jsem zabředl do zvráceně žhavých myšlenek, a podél mých útrob se do mě začal tlačit druhý prst. Šlo to pomalu, ale lubrikant proces usnadňoval, dýchal jsem přerývavě, byť každý sval se mi pojednou uvolnil, nepříjemný pocit přetrvával, nyní mi už ovšem nedělalo potíže jej odsunout do pozadí, jelikož jsem v rozkroku ucítil horký dech a…


	16. Let's be alone together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Název ze songu Alone Together by Fall Out Boy -> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WYhutFFl2x8

Neexistovalo nic silnějšího, co by překonalo nesmírnou potřebu octnout se v Ondrových horkých, vlhkých ústech. Boky sebou samovolně škubly, přirážely do prázdna, načež jsem nespokojeně zamručel, nutnost tření se zvyšovala až do chvíle, kdy se prsty uvnitř mě pohnuly a začaly mě regulérně roztahovat. Dech se mi zadrhnul v hrdle, ztuhnul jsem v pohybu a pokoušel se vstřebat rostoucí nepohodlí.

 

Ondra přestal, dával mi čas, abych se opět uvolnil, ale nebylo to jednoduché. Nadzvedl jsem se nad lokty, abych Ondrovi řekl, že může pokračovat, ale předběhl mě:

 

"Dej tomu čas," mrkly na mě modré oči hlubší než moře. Nechci zdržovat, napadlo mě, ale když jsem viděl, že to myslí vážně, mlčel jsem. "Není, kam spěchat."

 

"Je to strašně divné," poznamenal jsem a zavrtěl se, když Ondra prsty opět roztáhnul od sebe, čímž zase roztáhnul mé útroby. Byl důsledný, trpělivě na mě pracoval, viděl jsem v jeho tváři soustředění, pak přidal třetí prst. Přenesl jsem váhu na jednu ruku a druhou se začal laskat, zahltily mě příjemné pocity a taky jeden, který jsem doposud nezaznamenal. S třemi prsty v sobě jsem si připadal ještě víc odhalený, zranitelný, ale taky nadržený, najednou jsem v sobě měl nebývale prázdno, něco jako by mi říkalo, že potřebuju zaplnit… přirazil jsem proti těm prstům a zasténal. Hlasitě a potřebně.

 

Ten pocit prázdnoty rostl a umlčoval přetrvávající nepohodlí, už zase mi z erekce teklo, hezky to klouzalo, ale udržoval jsem pomalé tempo, nechtěl jsem se udělat, ne teď, ne když to začínalo být zajímavé. Prsty do mě zajížděly rychleji, dál mě roztahovaly, načež jsem se rozklepal po celém těle, jímž projela nevídaná slast… oči jsem vytřeštil, vlna horka mě zalila a zanechala bez dechu a s erekcí tvrdou a roztouženou, potřebovala více tření, stejně jako já potřeboval víc…

 

"Udělej…" polknul jsem, schopnost souvisle mluvit jsem zapomněl někdy mezi druhým a třetím prstem, "udělej to znovu."

 

Tohle… bylo… něco… neuvěřitelného. Rozkoš mnou lomcovala a nutila mou ruku k rychlejšímu pohybu, boky mi sebou škubly v zoufalém pokusu o zvýšení tření, ovšem moje zápěstí bylo náhle sevřeno a drženo od mého vzrušení dál, abych se nemohl dráždit. Frustrovaně jsem zakňučel a snad i prosil, zcela se vzdal vlastní důstojnosti… a bylo mi to fuk, Ondrovy prsty ze mě dělaly zvíře, myslící jen na ukojení.

 

Kyslíku se mi nedostávalo, ale přesto jsem chtěl víc, a netušil jsem, jestli být rozmrzelý z toho, že Ondra všeho nechal, nebo být vděčný, že mi pomohl nepokazit situaci.

 

"Nemáš představu, jak strašně tě chci," spatřil jsem, jak se nade mnou Ondra naklání, jeho tvář byla jen pár centimetrů od mé, zíral jsem do těch slast pološílených očí, hladově po mně… chtěl mě pořádně ojet.

 

"Ošukej mě, pořádně," pronesl jsem, oči zapíchnuté do těch jeho, s dalším ztvrdnutím, o němž jsem si myslel, že už ani nebylo možné, jsem sledoval to zablesknutí chtíče v modrých hloubkách. "Prosím," dodal jsem a zněl sám sobě hrozně zlomeně.

 

"Igore," zavrčel mé jméno tím nejvíce sexy hlasem, jaký jsem kdy slyšel, a políbil mě téměř surově, cítil jsem víc jeho zuby než rty, ale v tuhle chvíli to bylo přesně to, co jsem potřeboval, líbal jsem ho se stejnou agresivitou, probuzenou intenzitou vzrušení a oslabenou sebekontrolou. Ondra mě chytl pod stehny a stáhnul se, do jeho výrazu se promítl cit.

 

Pozorně mě sledoval, zatímco přiložil žalud k mému roztaženému otvoru a zasunul jej dovnitř, zaryl jsem nehty do jeho ramen. Hlavu jsem zvrátil dozadu a kousal se do rtu, pálilo to a bolest neustupovala, věděl jsem, že Ondra udělá cokoliv, aby mi to usnadnil, ale určitě jsem nechtěl, aby přestal.

 

"Pokračuj," zasyčel jsem s ostrým nádechem, bolestí se probudivší se mozek mi radil, abych se stáhnul, utekl, ale držel jsem a… čekal…doufal. Široké dlaně mě hladily po stehnech, slyšel jsem i vlídný hlas, jenž ke mně promlouval, během toho, co se Ondra do mě kousek po kousku zasouval, a… cosi ve mně se dmulo radostí, když jsem se cítil plný. Ondra se nehýbal, postupně jsem si na něj zvykal, přemohl nutkání jej dostat ven, pálení se zmírnilo v docela snesitelné.

 

Doteky se přesunuly z mých stehen na bříško a hrudník, pak zpátky, splašeně bušící srdce se mi sevřelo láskou vůči Ondrovi, když jsem si uvědomil tu něhu, pečlivost… To, jak se mnou jednal… Zapomínal jsem, jak ohleduplný vůči mně vždycky byl, a stejné to bylo i při sexu. Byl jsem s ním v bezpečí, neměl jsem se čeho bát, a proto…

 

"Můžeš se pohnout…?"

 

Opět se nade mnou sklonil a pomalými přírazy se ve mně pohyboval, vzhlížel jsem k jeho tváři, zrcadlící jeho starost a touhu, zabořil jsem dlaň do jeho vlasů a přitáhnul si jej níž, jemně jej líbal a držel za krkem, snažil se mu vyjádřit vděčnost za jeho trpělivost, dokud se jeho penis uvnitř mě nedotknul toho místa…

 

"Do prdele…" zasténal jsem a přirazil proti Ondrovi, slast mi projela tělem a sevřel jsem svaly kolem erekce v mém zadku, což vymámilo hlasitý sten z mého přítele. Udělal jsem to znovu a Ondra se odtrhl od mých úst, aby mohl krásně nahlas a obscénně zasténat. Přes rty mi přelétl úsměv, než i mě sežehla slast tak silná, že jsem se složil na záda, loket mi vypověděl službu a já už jen pod Ondrou ležel, se zrychlováním tempa se nechal šukat přesně tak, jak jsem jej o to žádal.

 

Myšlenky na to, že mě mrdá druhý chlap, že když se mi to líbí, chci ho mít co nejhlouběji v sobě, chci aby mě naplnil… že jsem pravá buzna… to mě snad ve chvíli, kdy jsem se zároveň snažil přirážet proti Ondrově erekci a otírat se o jeho břicho, to mě snad ještě víc přivádělo do stavu neschopnosti myslet na něco jiného, než na horké tělo, jež si mě podmanilo, na to, že je to člověk, kterého miluju… že je to Ondra.

 

Bolest byla minulostí, zůstala jen slast tak mocná, že jsem se nekontrolovatelně roztřásl, dokázal jsem vnímat pouze tu všepohlcující potřebu mít VÍC, v podbřišku jsem cítil, že už jsem blízko, tak strašně blízko… nemohl jsem si pomoci, hmátl jsem dlaní po svém penisu a k jen díky pár tahům se dovedl k orgasmu, jenž ochromil veškerá nervová zakončení, rozléval se žilami a zanechal mě neschopného pohybu, jen s očima přilepenýma k Ondrově tváři, prožívající rozkoš totožnou s mou.

 

Přes clonu prožitého orgasmus jsem jej neslyšel, hučelo mi v uších, ale jeho rty jasně vyslovily mé jméno ve chvíli, kdy se udělal hluboko ve mně… To pomyšlení mi přišlo tak důvěrné, intimní, nutilo mě to mu dát najevo, jak moc pro mě znamená, bůhví proč jsem měl druhou dlaň v jeho vlasech, a tak jsem mu je prohrábl, přistihl jsem se, že se na něj usmívám jako vůl, zadek mě příšerně bolel, a byl jsem unavený jako kotě. Ondra už ze mě vyklouznul a nejspíše měl v plánu se svalit vedle mě, stihl jsem jej ale obejmout a nasměrovat na sebe. Držel jsem jej v náručí, protože jsem měl pocit, že bych měl.

 

Z konečníku mi vytékalo jeho sperma, což bylo sakra zvláštní si pomyslet, ale koneckonců to bylo asi logické, když se do mě udělal, že. Nechal jsem to plavat, sprcha by bodla, ale… já byl tak unavený! Přál jsem si jen zůstat ležet, mít Ondru poblíž a spát.

 

"Sprcha nebo spánek?" zamumlalo moje závaží.

 

"Miluju tě," zašeptal jsem místo odpovědi do kaštanových vlasů, srdce se mi svíralo potřebou mu to říct, a říkat mu to znovu a znovu, protože tak jsem cítil, protože to byla čistá pravda. Miloval jsem ho a cítil k němu emoce stále silnější a silnější.

 

"Já tebe taky," objal mě nazpátek a umístil drobný polibek můj hrudník. "Co myslíš, budeš zítra normálně chodit?" slyšel jsem v jeho hlase náznak popíchnutí.

 

"I kdyby ne, budu si muset zvykat," pronesl jsem mučednicky, přestože jsem se těšil, skoro se třásl nedočkavostí na další sex, protože jestli bude každý takhle intenzivní, někdy něžný, někdy brutální… No, do prdele. "Chtělo by to sprchu," zavrtěl jsem se, když mě ze mě unikla další kapka.

 

"Vždyť jsem se tě ptal," povzdechl si pobouřeně Ondra, ale jelikož mi bylo z jeho tónu jasné, že se nezlobí, ponechal jsem stížnost bez poznámky, s citem jej ze sebe shodil a slezl z postele. Trochu jsem se protáhnul a usmál se při pohledu na Ondru, rozvalujícího se na matraci.

 

Zamrazilo mě při pomyšlení, že o tohle jsem málem přišel. A zahřálo, že teď můžu mít Ondru tak často, jak jen sami budeme chtít.


	17. Streets and the stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Název pochází ze songu Rooftops by Moon Taxi -> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0nPnb2uwmVA

Trochu jsme se oblékli a vylezli na balkón, usadil jsem se na plastové židli a na bílý stolek ze stejného materiálu hodil krabičku cigaret a zapalovač. Ondra učinil totéž a po chvíli jsme už oba tiše vydechovali obláčky šedivého dýmu do chladného večerního vzduchu. Skoro mě z toho bolelo v hrudi, jak moc příjemné společné mlčení bylo, jen on, cigarety a ten pocit souznění, jaký jsem v jeho přítomnosti vždy vnímal.

 

"Jak ti je po tvém poprvé?"

 

Vyfoukl jsem kouř nosem a uchechtnul se. Pobavil mě, jak se snažil hovořit opatrně, přesto se neubránil mírně kousavému tónu.

 

"Sedím a chodím," pokrčil jsem rameny.

 

"Měl jsem obavy, abys nebyl příliš hrdý na to, aby tě někdo protáhnul," vetřela se tentokrát do Ondrova hlasu čistá upřímnost.

 

Potáhl jsem a díval se na park, jenž se před naším pokojem rozkládal.

 

"Nikomu jinému bych to asi nedovolil," odpověděl jsem spíše onomu parku než Ondrovi, ale dost nahlas, musel mě slyšet. Nic víc se mi povídat nechtělo. Nemělo smysl popírat, že se mi to líbilo, že jsem byl sakra nadržený, když mě začal mrdat, když mě měl zcela ve své moci. "Připadám si jako hrozná děvka," pronesl jsem polohlasem a snažil se neznít pateticky, protože… protože jsem se tak necítil. Přišel jsem si chlípně, ale nikoliv špatně… na to jsem si to až příliš užil.

 

"Taky jsi tak vzdychal," přisadil si Ondra a já po něm se smíchem v očích i na rtech střelil pohledem.

 

"Uvidíme, jestli mě trumfneš, až já vezmu tebe," díval jsem se mu upřeně do modrých hloubek a tváří se mi stoprocentně mihnul ďábelský škleb, když mnou projel výboj vzrušení, způsoben zvráceným úsměvem, jaký mi můj přítel věnoval. Ten bastard se na to vyloženě těšil.

 

Ne, vážně jsem si nepřipadal patetický, jelikož Ondra mi to jednoduše nedovoloval, a i když si ze mě tropil legraci, viděl jsem na něm, že se mu moje reakce na náš sex líbila.

 

Opřel jsem se o opěradlo a opět se zadíval kamsi do dálky, nechal kouzlo ticha, aby mě pohltilo, zklidnilo mé nitro. Nemyslel jsem vlastně na nic, když Ondra najednou promluvil. Netrhnul jsem sebou leknutím, jen jsem jeho směrem ihned natočil hlavu.

 

"Pořád se mi těžko věří, že jsi tady vážně se mnou," opíral se lokty o kolena, z cigarety stoupal dým, na část tváře mu dopadalo světlo z pokoje. On mi vážně připadá sexy, pomyslel jsem si, když jsem se přistihl, že očima rentgenuju jeho oblečení, světlé, pnuté rifle mu seděly jako obvykle, bílé triko stejně tak. Díky své subtilní postavě mi připadal mladší, rozhodně však v nejlepším věku, jelikož už nebyl pouhou reklamou na hlad. Momentálně se na něm rýsovaly svaly, kulturista by z něj být nemohl, ale dělalo jej to atraktivním.

 

Až moc, ušklíbl jsem se mírně sám nad sebou. Kam jsem to zase v úvahách došel, že tady hodnotím atraktivitu svého přítele? Z myšlenek mě vytrhla až další věta, kterou Ondra vyslovil. Tenhle jeho hlas, zdánlivě rozhodný, avšak pro bystré ucho vibrující emocemi, pohled zasněný… Začal jsem ho pozorně vnímat.

 

"Když jsi mi dal přes hubu… Nebudu ti povídat, že mě to nezasáhlo, všechno pro mě šlo v tu chvíli do sraček, protože jsem se bál, že už se mnou nepromluvíš. Potom jsem dostal na tebe vztek, že bys mě snad mohl chápat, známe se dlouho a doufal jsem, že… že jsi lepší."

 

Tohle se mi neposlouchalo snadno, bodalo mě to do těch nejcitlivějších míst mé duše, o nichž jsem věděl, že se ještě dlouho neuzdraví.

 

"Ale viděl jsem, jak se snažíš. O něco. O usmíření, pochopení… Dal jsi mi naději, že to nějak přejdeme. To objetí v parku…" podíval se na mě. V očích měl slzy. Něco ve mně se sevřelo, nebránil jsem se, když i mé oči začaly pálit. Tady nebylo místo pro nějaké hraní si na hrdiny, co nebrečí, tady jsme byli jen my dva, přičemž jeden druhému ublížil a pořád toho litoval. Byli jsme jen dva lidé, kteří k sobě hledali novou cestu… "To objetí mě znovu postavilo na nohy. Odkopnul jsi mě, ale vrátil ses, abys mě zase dal dohromady."

 

Polknul jsem a v duchu si gratuloval, že jsem tehdy odvahu sebral, že jsem překonal svou nerozhodnost a udělal správnou věc.

 

"A když jsi potom vtrhnul ke mně do šatny, vyděšený k smrti…" pousmál se, slzy mu tekly po tvářích, ale nesetřel je.

Zůstávaly důkazem jeho duševní bolesti, kterou si musel projít, abychom se dostali až sem. "Prvně jsem myslel, že mě znovu praštíš, ještě nikdy jsem tě neviděl tak rozčarovaného, ale pak…"

 

Opětoval jsem jeho úsměv, mysleli jsme oba na totéž. Na náš první polibek.

 

"Připadal jsem si jako ten nejšťastnější člověk na světě," řekl už zase potemnělému parku.

 

"Měl jsem strach, že mě nevezmeš vážně, že je to jen nějaký úlet," přiznal jsem mu, přikývl.

 

"Zvažoval jsem, nakolik racionálně uvažuješ, ale…" zahleděl se znovu mým směrem. "Složil ses mi v náručí, Igi," řekl měkce.

Opět jsem pocítil, v čem se od sebe tak lišíme. Bylo to o přístupu jednoho k druhému. Já mu byl schopen ublížit, ale vždy se za ním vrátil, abych se omluvil, svou chybu napravil a byl odměněn jeho úsměvem, třebaže smutným, ale úsměvem, který pro mě vždycky hodně znamenal. A Ondra…?

 

Ondra by mi nikdy neublížil. Nikdy, za žádnou cenu.

 

Já si toho chlapa snad ani nezasloužil.

 

"A teď se mnou spíš, a co víc, dokonce mi vykouříš a podržíš…"

 

"Romantiku," neodpustil jsem si pobaveně, když se emočně nabitá atmosféra rozbila vlivem oněch pár slov, jež ve mně ale vyvolávala žhavé vzpomínky. Ondra na mě dál koukat se směsicí veselí a nevíry v očích, jako by nechápal, jak můžu v takové situaci mí natolik dobrou náladu. "Fajn, je to trochu zvláštní vědět, že mě dlouholetý kamarád právě ojel, ale nějak se s tím srovnám," rozhodil jsem rukama a od plic mu řekl, co mě napadlo a bylo více méně pravda. Díval jsem se na jeho žraločí úsměv a byl zvědavý, co mi odpoví na poťouchlou otázku:

 

"A jakpak se cítíš po prvotním výstřiku do mužské zadnice?"

 

Culil jsem se a královsky se bavil, když se můj občasně velmi plachý přítel začervenal. Teď? Po tom všem se červenal?

 

"Byl jsi perfektně úzký, nic se nevyrovná pocitu, kdy jsem tě roztáhnul a ty ses pak kolem mě sevřel, v obličeji extázi, kterou jsem ti způsobil jen já a můj pták," přivřel vzápětí oči, mluvil tiše a podmanivě, až se mi zadrhl dech v krku. "Bylo krásné vědět, že doposud vyhraněný heterosexuál se nemůže dočkat, až ho pořádně vymrdám."

 

Zíral jsem na něj jako na zjevení, usmíval se a polknul sliny, jež se mi mezitím nahromadily v ústech, po kůži mi přeběhlo horko, ale na cokoliv víc jsem byl už příliš unavený. Věděl jsem, že jakmile lehnu do postele, tak usnu, kouřit jsem šel hlavně kvůli tomu, že mě Ondra požádal o společnost. Možná si spíše ale potřeboval promluvit, což mi vlastně vůbec nevadilo. Právě naopak, hřálo mě, že se mi svěřil s tím, co cítil.

 

Možná podobné aktivity byly doménou buzerantů, ale kdo jsem já, abych je soudil?

 

Bez jakýchkoliv výčitek jsem se natáhnul a palcem mu setřel slzy z tváře, zvedl koutek úst, když modré oči opět zjihly pod silou emocí, jež to prosté gesto vyvolalo v nás obou…

 

"Jdem spát?" nadhodil jsem, a stáhnul ruku, jakmile Ondra přikývnul.

 

Sebral jsem krabičku i zapalovač a následoval svého přítele do pokoje, kde jsme se znovu částečně svlékli a vlezli do postele. A že jsme vlezli oba do jedné, tak to mi už divné připadat přestalo. Vnímat vedle sebe druhé tělo bylo příjemné, vnímat vedle sebe Ondru bylo bolestně nádherné.


	18. What a life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Název ze songu Oh, What a Life by American Authors -> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uN4dIscboTs

Příjemné teplo mě obklopovalo, především ze zadní strany těla. Přes zavřená víčka jsem tušil, že už je ráno a měli bychom vstát, ale vůbec se mi nechtělo. Ne, s Ondrou, který se mi lepil na záda, ne, s rukama, objímajícíma mě kolem pasu. Takhle jsem se už v minulosti budil, ale nikdy ten člověk za mnou neměl erekci, tisknoucí se na můj zadek.

 

Ruce, omotané kolem mě, se začaly hýbat, hladily mě po břiše a hrudníku, na krku jsem ucítil horký dech, v odpověď jsem se pohnul dozadu a zcela účelně dopřál svému příteli dotek na tvrdosti. Měkce zasténal, můj tep se raketově zrychlil a už tak mírně oživlé slabiny se mi nalily krví, pomohla jim k tomu i ruka, jež právě doputovala k lemu spodnímu prádla.

 

Pod peřinou bylo najednou neskutečné horko.

 

Ostře jsem se nadechl nosem, když mě sevřel skrze trenky, byl jsem pořád ještě rozespalý a intenzivní vlna vzrušení, způsobená tím pouhým dotekem, mě zasáhla zcela nepřipraveného. V odpověď na laskání jsem pokrčil nohu, aby měl Ondra lepší přístup, poživačně jsem zamručel, jakmile toho využil a dopřál mi několik pořádných tahů. Slyšel jsem jeho zrychlený dech, cítil horkost jeho těla, vnímal, jak se o mně tře… při vzpomínce na včerejší zážitek jsem se zachvěl, netušil jsem, jak příjemný bude průnik hned druhého dne po sexu, ale v oblasti análního otvoru mě postihlo zavibrování, sevřel se, chtěl jsem Ondru znovu v sobě. Myšlenka na další sex s ním mě zalila další horkostí, ztvrdl jsem ještě víc a boky mi vystřelily vstříc laskající ruce.

 

Měl jsem v úmyslu něco říct, ale… jak žádáte druhého chlapa, aby vám strčil ptáka do prdele a nedržel se zpátky? No, já to vážně nevěděl, v podobné situaci jsem se octl teprve podruhé… Svitlo mi ve chvíli, kdy se Ondra snažil dostat pod lem spodního prádla, které mi přišlo úplně zbytečné, takže jsem konečně k něčemu využil vlastní ruce a zbavil se přebytečného kusu oblečení, abych zjistil, že mého přítele napadlo totéž.

 

Neubránil jsem se tichému stenu, když se mi mezi půlky vecpal tvrdý penis, žalud jen kousek od otvoru… Jako ta poslední děvka jsem se zadkem vyzývavě otřel o Ondrovu tvrdost a vymámil tak sten i z něj, přitáhnul si mě k sobě co nejblíže, jeho paže kolem mého hrudníku působila jako svěrák.

 

"Jestli toho nenecháš, tak ti ho tam vrazím, ani nebudeš vědět, jak…" zavrčel mi do ucha a mně se chtělo zasténat nadrženě souhlas. Podařilo se mi ale udržet, zašeptal jsem jen:

 

"Udělej to," i když stejně mi z toho vzešlo jen zlomené zakňučení, možná to ale bylo dobře, protože Ondra na to jen znovu zavrčel přímo u mého ucha, poslal výboj vzrušení přímo do mé erekce, opět se nacházející v zajetí mužské dlaně… Tu změnu oproti mým dosavadním zkušenostem jsem stále intenzivně vnímal, jelikož Ondra neměl ruce, on měl prostě široké tlapy.

 

"Kdo kdy mohl tušit, jaká jsi neukojitelná mašina," zamumlal pak, než jsem jeho přítomnost na moment ztratil, hádal jsem, že se jen natahoval pro lubrikant.

 

To já taky ne, prolétlo mi hlavou, než jsem se rozklepal pod přítomností gelu na svém otvoru. Hlubokým nádechem jsem se přiměl uvolnit, potlačil nutkání nenechat do sebe nic vstoupit, po chvíli jsem nepříjemný pocit nechal někde vzadu své mysli, soustředil se na prsty, jemně se dotýkající mých varlat, na dráždění erekce a snad si i užíval, s jakou péčí se mi Ondra věnuje, musel být nadržený jako býk, přesto se o mě staral s trpělivostí a něhou.

 

Byl jsem úplně uvolněný, navzdory vysoké hladině vzrušení podivně klidný, protože jsem věděl, že Ondra udělá vše pro to, aby mi to bylo příjemné… I tak jsem ale syknul, když se do mě dostaly už tři prsty a připravovaly mě na přítomnost něčeho většího, tvrdšího, širšího…

 

Se zvířecím zvukem, jenž se mi vydral až z hrudníku, jsem proti jeho ruce přirazil, potřeboval jsem ho mít v sobě, prsty už nebyly dostačující, a pak ten dotek hluboko uvnitř mě… Motýlí polibek na krku jsem sotva vnímal, odvedl ale mou pozornost alespoň natolik, že jsem si nestihl postěžovat na tu chvíli, kdy mě zasáhnul pocit prázdnost způsobený vytažením prstů a přitisknutím žaludu k uvolněnému vstupu.

 

Ondra mě chytil za boky a s funěním se do mě pomalu zasunul, ret jsem stiskl v zubech, bolest jsem vnímal jen okrajově, problémem byl spíše onen instinkt dostat "věc" ze sebe ven. Když se do mě dostal až po kořen, objal mě znovu kolem trupu a chvíli tak setrval, přišlo mi to jako bezvětří před bouří. Slyšel jsem jen splašené bušení vlastního srdce a Ondrův dech, svíral mě v náručí, naplňoval mě, roztahoval, vlastnil…

 

Znenadání se povytáhnul a přirazil zpátky, vše ve skoro líném tempu, nemít ptáka tvrdého jako skála, možná bych rád v tak intimním spojení vydržel déle, ale…

 

"Šukej mě, pořádně," pronesl jsem do ticha a tělo za mnou se zachvělo, nechtělo se mi přemýšlet nad slovy, o tom, jestli je to vhodná žádost v takové atmosféře. Hlavní bylo, že Ondra mi vyhověl a dle jeho hlasitého stenu velice rád a ochotně. Ještě aby ne, když jsem ho v sobě pořádně sevřel, načež znovu krásné zavzdychal, peřina z nás definitivně sklouzla.

 

Pomalé milování se po chvíli zvrhlo v něco zhola jiného, penis ve mně narazil do prostaty, a pak znovu a znovu, třásl jsem se po celém těle, uspokojoval se vlastní dlaní, nevěděl, zda boky vycházet vstříc ruce nebo Ondrovi, cítil jsem, jak se mi jeho prsty zarývají do boků, funěl, přirážel do mě jako šílený, až jsem vážně nevěděl, čí jsem, myslel jsem jen na něj, jak mě žene vstříc vrcholu.

 

Z nějakého důvodu se ale Ondra rozhodl, že takhle to dál nepůjde, chytil mě zápěstí a nedovolil mi, abych se sám sebe dotýkat. Vydal jsem frustrovaný zvuk a možná si myslel, že ho potrestám tím, když ho v sobě sevřu, jenže Ondra v odpověď jen zasténal a po pár dalších přírazech jsem ho uslyšet zařvat své jméno.

 

Zařvat. Hlasitě, zřetelně, hlas rozkoší prodchnutý. Kdybych se jen sakra měl o co třít, udělal bych se okamžitě... Takhle jsem jen prahnul po uvolnění ještě víc, tlak byl neskutečný.

 

"Vydrž chvilku, prosím," bylo to jediné, co mě zadrželo před tím, než jsem se svému příteli vytrhnul a dopomohl si k vrcholu sám. Zasáhlo mě, jak měkce to řekl… nemohl jsem jinak, než zkrotit svou touhu a počkat… najednou jsem se prostě dokázal ovládnout úplně snadno. Ondra si mě obrátil na záda, obdařil mě poťouchlým úsměvem a bez dalších řečí se sklonil k mým slabinám, jež ovanul horký dech.

 

Zvrátil jsem hlavu dozadu a nebránil se táhlému povzdechu, jakmile se můj pták octl v tom vlhkém teplu, bohatě mi stačilo, že se kolem mě pohyboval mrštný jazyk, slíznul tekutinu z mého žaludu, laskal citlivou spodní stranu, chytil jsem v dlani hnědé vlasy a horko těžko se ovládal, abych nezačal do té dokonalé pusy přirážet, byl jsem neskutečně nadržený, chvěl jsem se po celém těle chtíčem, ale nakonec mi jen stačilo, aby se ze mě Ondra snažil vysát duši…

 

"Ondro, já… tvoje…" vyrazil jsem ze sebe jakožto jediné varování, jehož jsem byl schopen, a nekontrolovatelně nechal orgasmus, aby mě sežehl plamenem nejžhavějším, s prvním pramenem spermatu jsem semknul víčka pevně k sobě, prohnul se v zádech a snad i viděl hvězdy.

 

Vzpamatoval jsem se a prsty měl stále propletené s Ondrovými vlasy, pustil jsem je, sklouzl dlaní níž a pohladil svého přítele po tváři. Srdce mi pořád bilo šíleným tempem, dech se pomalu uklidňoval, kůže mi ale pořád hřála právě prožitým vzrušením. Jak se Ondra narovnal, ruka mi z jeho obličeje sklouzla na záda, za něž jsem jej držel i ve chvíli, když se sklonil nade mě a jen zlehka přiložil rty k mým, ochotně je pak pootevřel, když jsem jej políbil zpět.

 

Po tom, co jsme spolu už dělali, mi bylo úplně jedno, že v jeho ústech ucítím svou vlastní chuť, Ondrovi to předtím taky nevadilo. Nebyl to sice zážitek, jenž bych musel absolvovat denně, ale za ten uspokojující a emoce uklidňující, něžný polibek to stálo. Oba jsme se po něm culili jak pitomci, v místnosti už nejspíše nebylo horko jen díky sexem prodchnuté atmosféře, ale i tomu, jak teple jsme vypadali.

 

Bušení na dveře a Michalův hlas nás vrátil do reality. Vyměnili jsme si skoro úzkostné pohledy.

 

"Obleču se, ty jsi do sprchy," řekl mi Ondra, načež jsem horlivě přikývnul, pobral nějaké svoje oblečení a zapadl do koupelny.

 

Očividně nám pár věcí k probrání stále scházelo, pomyslel jsem si, když jsem za sebou zavřel. Konverzaci v pokoji jsem už přes tekoucí proud horké vody neslyšel.


	19. Ti, co spolu tajně chodí spát

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slash with czech actors in czech language.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vše v této povídce je čistá fikce! Nechci tímto pokusem nikomu ublížit ani ničit pověst. Dílo nebylo sepsáno za účelem zisku.
> 
> Název kapitoly pochází ze songu Láska tě spoustá od Petra Muka -> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=47d2pDaiEgY

"Michal o nás ví."

Zůstal jsem stát ve dveřích koupelny a koukal na Ondru, zavazujícího si tkaničky. Informace mi procházela hlavou, můj přítel trpělivě seděl a čekal, co ze mě vypadne.

Pokrčil jsem rameny a upřel se ramenem o futra. Vlastně mě to nepřekvapilo, Michal si všímal hodně věcí, i když na to třeba nevypadal.

"Vynadal nám, že jsme nezodpovědní idioti a jestli se na sebe budeme během představení moc culit, že nás nakope," pokračoval Ondra, výraz měl zvláštně neidentifikovatelný, přesto mi cukly koutky. Co jiného jsem taky od Michala mohl čekat, že?

"Předpokládám, že si to nechá pro sebe…" nadhodil jsem a s radostí pozoroval, jak se Ondrova tvář uvolňuje. Asi se obával mojí reakce na odhalení, přeci jen v té prekérnější situaci jsem byl spíše já než on. Ondra byl rozvedený a mohl si spát s kým chtěl.

"Řekl jsem mu, že to chceme držet v tajnosti."

"Se mu asi ulevilo," ušklíbl jsem se, byť hořkost v tom nebyla. Neměli jsme se za co stydět, tolerance vůči gayům mi přišla stále větší, nicméně na naše kariéry, kariéry našich kolegů a rodin by to stále mělo určitý dopad, a to spíše negativní než pozitivní.

"Jinak to ani nejde," potvrdil mi Ondra názor, že se na naší dohodě opravdu usneseme oba.

Ano, trochu mě to mrzelo, ale ve svém věku a se svými závazky… Všechno bylo lepší než nic, pomyslel jsem si a rozešel se ke svému příteli, jenž se tvářil zamyšleně.

"A co ostatní…?" vzhlédl ke mně.

"Nemám ponětí, jak zareaguje Richard," přiznal jsem mu a posadil se na postel. "Co to nechat na Michalovi?"

Ondra pobaveně zafuněl, načež jsem se uchechtl taky. Ta představa byla poměrně zábavná.

"No, požádat ho o to můžeme," přisvědčil Ondra a zadíval se na mě, modré oči zářící emocemi. "Máš strach?"

Otázkou mě zaskočil. Nad tím jsem nějak zapomněl přemýšlet… Strach z odhalení? Ukazování prstem? Mně nikdy na názorech ostatních moc nesešlo, takže…

"O sebe ne, ale… musíme být opatrní," odpověděl jsem rozvážně a zdálo se mi, že Ondra přesně ví, na co narážím. Bylo vážně potěšující, že když už jsem se zabouchnul do chlapa, tak je to někdo, kdo mi rozumí a komu snad rozumím já. Cítil jsem vděk za to, jak zodpovědně celou věc bere, jak je ohleduplný, jak… jak se díky němu se vším novým vyrovnávám snadněji. Alespoň tedy v posledních dnech.

Natáhnul jsem paži a stisknul jeho dlaň ve své, jen krátce, jako výraz vděku a podpory, opětování doteku mi vehnalo povznášející, lehký pocit do těla, zejména k oblasti srdce.

Než jsem se stačil rozpustit, oba jsme se naráz postavili, oblékli si další vrstvu navíc a sbalili těch pár věcí, načež jsme se vydali z hotelu ven, abychom zamířili do dalšího města. Poslední noc zájezdu čekala a já už přesně věděl, jak ji chci strávit.

Tohle se fakt povedlo, zhodnotil jsem v duchu průběh večerního představení, jež patřilo mezi ty, po nichž jsem se cítil dobře. Jindy jsme třeba jen seděli v šatně, vyždímaně na sebe civěli a dumali nad tím, co jsme před stovkami lidí zase všechno řekli. Možná jsem si tak dobře a nabuzeně připadal i díky tomu, co se mi honilo hlavou už od rána a jako nadržený puberťák jsem co chvíli musel myslet na něco nechutného, abych se neproducíroval před ostatními s napnutými riflemi.

Jsem vážně marný, uvažoval jsem nad svou existencí, nicméně ve chvíli, kdy jsem následoval Ondru do našeho pokoje, pokrčil jsem nad tím rameny a konečně dovolil jiskrám vzrušení zažehnout plamen. Tady jsem se nemusel držet zpátky, tady jsme byli jen my dva…

Ondra ke mně stál zády, nacházel se za opěradlem křesla a hleděl z okna ven. Následující myšlenku jsem nezaplašil, ale uskutečnil.

Přesunul jsem se k němu, pomalu, aby se neleknul, jsem jej obejmul kolem pasu a přitisknul se k němu, bradu si opřel kousek od ramene. Nestrnul ani na chvíli, okamžitě se uvolnil a natočil hlavu, koutkem oka na mě viděl. Usmál jsem se, když se zadkem mírně otřel o můj rozkrok, jemuž se naše poloha velice zamlouvala, měl jsem pocit, že Ondra mi chce něco povědět, v očích se mu zračilo příliš mnoho, přemýšlel, trápil se… Zpevnil jsem objetí, nosem se dotkl jeho vlasů, něžně jsem do nich zafuněl, načež na jemnou kůži na krku umístil polibek… poté si opřel líc o jeho zátylek a jen tiše stál, čekal.

"Mohl bych si přát něco víc?" slyšel jsem jej zamumlat, spíše jsem si pár slov domyslel, ale zřejmě jej moje činy dojaly… srdce se mi rozbušilo radostí, došlo mi, jak moc mě těší a uklidňuje, že mu nevadí způsob, jakým mu vyjadřuju… zachvěl jsem se… jakým způsobem mu vyjadřuju lásku. Asi bych našel i nějaká slova, ale ta bych možná mohl využít spíše jinak…  
Zkusmo jsem slabinami otřel o jeho zadek, a když mi vyšel vstříc, usoudil jsem, že bych skoro romantickou atmosféru mohl změnit až v živočišnou.

"Já bych věděl," přesunul jsem obličej blíže k Ondrovu oušku, rty se téměř dotýkaje boltce. "Možná by sis přál, abych tě hodil na postel, serval z tebe oblečení a držel bych tě pod sebou, dotýkal se tě všude, kam bych dosáhnul…"


	20. Loud Like Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slash with czech actors in czech language.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vše v této povídce je čistá fikce! Nechci tímto pokusem nikomu ublížit ani ničit pověst. Dílo nebylo sepsáno za účelem zisku.
> 
> Poslední regulérní kapitola. Respektive jsem se rozhodla nechat tuto volbu na Vás... Pád Bastilly je nejlepší povídka, jakou jsem napsala, tak to sama cítím, a pochybuji, že kdy napíšu něco, do čeho bych více sebe, více emocí, více... více všeho. Neskutečně mě bavilo tuhle povídku psát, nejspíše to bylo i kvůli tomu Igorovu pohledu na věc, je to něco jiného, než co píšu běžně.
> 
> Původně jsem dala na svém blogu majuar.blog.cz anketu, zda chcete pokračování, což vyznělo ve prospěch možnosti ANO, ale stále nevím, nejsem si jistá... Prozatím nechávám povídku uzavřenou, ale nejspíše se k ní alespoŇ v epilogu ještě vrátím.
> 
> Název ze songu Love Like Love by Placebo -> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pi_AJxsdOKo

"Igore," vyjekl Ondra pobaveně, prvky údivu v hlase patrné, stejné jako zachvění jeho těla. Sice jsem neměl ve svádění řečí velké zkušenosti, ale jestli Ondra reagoval takhle, neměl jsem důvod přestávat, byť určitá nejistota mě zevnitř svírala.

"Pak bych ti podal lubrikant, abys se sebou dělal totéž, co dřív, když jsi na mě jenom myslel, aby ses krásně roztáhnul," mručel jsem a nejistota ve mně měnila v čistokrevný chtíč, jak jsem si sám obsah svých slov představoval. Hlas mi hrubnul, dech se zrychloval pod vlivem horkých vln vzrušení, jež mě stravovaly jedna za druhou, byl jsem vteřinu od vteřiny tvrdší a nadrženější, třel jsem se o Ondrův zadek, o kterém jsem snad poprvé zauvažoval jako o dokonalém, jeho tělo se ke mně doslova lepilo, narovnali jsme se a Ondra zvrátil hlavu na moje rameno.

Políbil jsem jej na krk, zanechal na něm cestu slin až zpět k uchu.

"Mezi tím bych se třel ptákem o tvého, oba tvrdí a celí říční zasunout se do těsného otvoru, musel bych tě celou dobu líbat, abys o pořádné ošukání neprosil tak nahlas, že by nás slyšeli až na recepci," odmlčel jsem se, jelikož Ondra právě vydal tak rajcovní zvuk, že jsem se otřásl touhou, chtěl jsem ho, strašně moc… erekce se mi tísnila v riflích a přitom jsem ji tak zoufale potřeboval mít někde jinde, v Ondrovi, v jeho úzkém zadku… V koutku duše jsem byl šokovaný tím, jak přemýšlím, jaká slova ze mě vycházejí, ale horké tělo natisknuté k mému, vždyť Ondra sténal už jen z mých řečí, ani jsem se jej pořádně nedotkl, dokud…

"Igore," splynulo z jeho rtů, prosebně, chraplavě, "ty…jak… mluvíš," jeho ruce pevně uchopily ty mé, stále obtočené kolem jeho pasu, a stáhly je dolů. Pochopil jsem a byl zanechán zcela bez dechu, vydán napospas ničivému výboji vzrušení, když jsem pod dlaněmi ucítil úplně tvrdý penis svého přítele, prohmátnul jsem celý obsah jeho kalhot a neubránil se zavrčení, jakmile jeho boky vystřelily vstříc mému laskání. "Vezmi si mě," vydechl, načež místnost protnul další hlasitý sten, který mě přinutil okamžitě jednat.

S rozvahou, kterou jsem bůhví kde vynašel, jsem od něj odstoupil a sundal mu triko, moje následovalo, pak boty, ostatní oblečení, a než jsem se nadál, měl jsem v dlani tubu lubrikantu a hladové rty na svých. Na moment jsem je opustil, abych mohl Ondru povalit na postel a gel ještě na chvíli odložit, načež jsem ho uvěznil pod sebou a podnikl útok na jeho ústa, a on do těch mých náruživě zasténal.

Miluju ho, miluju ho, miluju ho… bylo jediné, na co jsem myslel, když jsem se mazlil s jeho jazykem, hladil jej po tváři… nebránil jsem mu, když mě strhnul k sobě dolů, oba jsme se octli na boku, tiskl se ke mně hrudníkem, načež jsem se přetočil na záda, ležel na mě, hřál, kůži zpocenou, pro mě nádhernou… Dotýkal jsem se jej všude, kde jsem si zamanul, pořád jsem ho neměl dost a vydal spokojený zvuk, když naše erekce sjely jedna po druhé.

Opět jsem ho zanechal pod sebou a vtiskl mu polibek na čelist, zatímco jsem nahmatal lubrikant a Ondrovu dlaň. Tady jsem ale přestal následovat představu, jíž jsem předtím nastínil, držel jsem jeho ruku ve své, mezi nimi tubu.

"Veď mě," nepoznal jsem svůj hlas, odrážel hlad po sexu, jenž na mě zářil z Ondrových očí, jeho výrazu… Chtěl jsem ho potěšit, chtěl jsem, aby mu to bylo příjemné, ale měl jsem nulové zkušenosti, potřeboval jsem pomoc, jíž se mi vzápětí dostalo.

Ondra přikývnul, otevřel lubrikant a nanesl si na dlaň nevelké množství, pak uchopil můj prst a:

"Víš, že se mi právě chystáš strčit prst do zadku?"

Otázka mě překvapila, ale jiskřičky v modrých očích pobavily, odpovědět jsem ale nestačil, neboť si mě Ondra suchou dlaní přitáhl k polibku, s tou druhou pak putovala moje ruka až k jeho otvoru, a jestli jsem měl tehdy nějaké myšlenky na to, kam opravdu svoje pracky strkám, tak se utopily v moři touhy, lásky a dalších emocí, jež jsem nedokázal identifikovat v momentě, kdy se Ondra zachvěl pod mým dotekem a zakňučel, jakmile jsem pronikl dovnitř něj.

Můj, prolétlo mi hlavou majetnicky, pohyboval jsem se tam a zpátky, dokud se do něj úzkého otvoru nezačal zasunovat i Ondrův prst… Nadrženě jsem zavrčel při pomyšlení, že se tady Ondra šuká vlastní rukou a já mu s tím ještě pomáhám. No, do prdele…

Brzy jsem jej roztahoval dvěma prsty, vzápětí už třemi, bylo to zvláštní, cítit na polštářcích stěny jeho útrob, to horko, těsnost… Svíral se kolem mě, projížděl jsem jím… Ondrova dlaň zmizela, koutkem oka jsem zahlédl, jak v ní drtí prostěradlo. Erekce mi sebou cukla, nutně vyžadovala tření.

Musím ho mít, proťalo jako blesk mou mysl, odtáhl jsem se od Ondrových rtů, do očí mě praštilo, jak rudé a nateklé je má, jak modrá v jeho očích skoro není vidět, hleděl na mě s neskrývaným chtíčem, v rozporu s téměř nezvladatelnou touhou mě něžně pohladil po prsou, říkat nic nemusel. Vytáhl jsem z něj prsty, další porce gelu skončila na mém vzrušení, jež jsem opatrně nasměroval dovnitř svého přítele.

Hleděl jsem na něj, když žalud překonal první centimetry, dech se mi zadrhnul v hrdle, jak strašně úzký Ondra byl, viděl jsem, že příjemné mu to zatím není, ale držel jsem se zpátky, zasouval se pomalu a snažil se neudělat už jen z toho pociti, že nikdo jiný si jej tímto způsobem nikdy nevzal, že jsem první, komu se vydal napospas, roztahoval jsem ho, až jsem v něm byl po kořen, sevřel mě v sobě a mně uniklo zvířecí zasténání.

Bylo to nádherné, nepopsatelné… tak těsný, s každým jen mírným sevřením se mi hůř a hůř dýchalo a má vůle nic neuspěchat procházela zkouškou ohněm. Sklonil jsem se k jeho skráni, viděl jeho skousnutý ret a snahu se uvolnit, zvyknout na to mít mě v sobě…

"Miluju tě," chtěl jsem mu říct tak, aby mě dostatečně slyšel, aby věděl, jak moc mi na něm záleží, jak moc si vážím toho, že si ho můžu vzít… ze staženého hrdla ale vyšel jen chraplavý šepot, na víc jsem se prostě nevzmohl, ale dlaně, jež jsem vzápětí ucítil na svých ramenou, pevně mě držely a svíraly, jako by mi dávaly najevo, že mě Ondra vnímal.

"Igi," vydechnul, zatímco jsem se věnoval kůži na jeho krku a nevěděl, jestli se snažím odvézt jeho nebo svou pozornost.  
Nezněl ale bolestně, jen… žádostivě, proto jsem se povytáhnul a dal do přírazu více razance, nehty se mi zaryly do ramen. "Víc…"

To mi stačilo. Pomalými pohyby jsem se do něj znovu a znovu zanořoval, znovu jej roztahoval, bral si jej a nutil jej sténat do mých úst, jež jsem se rozhodl vzít si úplně stejně jako všechno ostatní. Postupně jsem zrychloval, jak se má vůle být ohleduplný úplně vytratila, přirážel jsem do něj jako smyslů zbavený, polibek pro nedostatek kyslíku ukončil, omámen zvuky, jež můj přítel vydával… Hnaly mě dál a dál, svíral mě, cosi nesrozumitelně blábolil, sem tam prohodil nějaký vulgarismus, který mě jen ještě víc povzbuzoval.

Horké tělo se k mně tisklo a já k němu, chtěl jsem mít Ondru co nejblíže sobě, díky potu jsme po sobě skoro klouzali, měl jsem ho, vlastnil jsem ho… a pak se nehty do mé může zaryly ještě víc, hlavou mi proběhlo, že jsem se jeho ptáka ani nedotknul a on… na břiše jsem ucítil tekutinu a nitro mi zpívalo divokým nadšením, když se Ondra udělal s mým jménem na rtech.

Svaly jeho otvoru se kolem mě sevřely ještě víc, víc než jsem si myslel, že je to možné, snad jsem i zařval a surově do něj ještě jednou, dvakrát přirazil, načež jsem úplně vypnul, ze rtů mi splynuly další steny, jisté jméno, jakmile první výstřik skrápěl Ondrovy útroby.

Můj…

Bránil jsem se tomu, abych se na něj svalil, ale ruce mě zrazovaly, nakonec si mě Ondra sám stáhnul na sebe, objal a já… odevzdaně jsem padnul dolů, vlivem orgasmu jsem se stále třásl, cítil jsem brnění až v konečcích prstů a zvláštní, čímsi zneklidňující mír.

"Taky tě miluju," zašeptal ten hlas, který dokázal na povel splašeně rozbušit mé srdce. "Víc než kdy dřív."

Tváří jsem spočíval na jeho zvedajícím se hrudníku, a tak stačilo jen málo, abych mohl umístit polibek na zpocenou kůži, dlaně jsem vsunul pod jeho lopatky, více se mi dělat nějak nechtělo, na to mi bylo příliš dobře.

Ano, byl jsem v posteli s mužem, se svým dlouholetým přítelem, s nímž jsem prožil dokonalý sex… ucho přiložené k místu, pod nímž tlouklo jeho srdce, vnímal jsem každý nádech i výdech a pořád byl částečně v něm… ano, bylo mi dobře.


End file.
